How To Live Like You're Dead
by TheRiverIsASong
Summary: Scott McCall's younger sister is released from a mental institution. What happens when Derek Hale has a personal interest in her? -On Hold
1. The Story Of The Mental

**The Story Of The Mental:**

**Name: **McCall, Raven Alexandria

**Age: **Thirteen years old

**Gender: **Female

**Reason: **Three Attempt Suicides

**Stay: **Two years

**Name: **McCall, Raven Alexandria

**Age: **Fifteen years old

**Gender: **Female

**Check Out: **Leave

Allie was different.

Her wearing black square glasses has changed to no glassed.

Her having ginger hair that went to her shoulder blades has changed to her having brown hair that went to her lower back.

Her having no bangs has changed to her having side bangs.

Her talking has changed to her being silent.

Her being an angel has changed to her being a darkened teenager.

Her being tan has changed to her being pale.

Everything has changed about her.

The first time she attempted suicide, it involved a bridge.

The second time she attempted suicide, it involved a knife.

The third time she attempted suicide, it involved pills.

Nothing helped her out.

She only fell in deeper.

So much deeper.

Afternoon.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Hours passed like seconds.

Maybe they didn't want her.

After all, nobody has ever wanted her.

A Fall Out Boy shirt had covered her belt, her wearing blue skinny jeans, the bottoms being hidden as Black All-Star Converse covered them. iPhone in one pocket, iPod in next pocket, her listening to Dancing Dead by Avenged Sevenfold.

"Everything is paid for tonight while at the party of the dead dancing in their graves. The drinks here are free, so relax. Enjoy the sight of all the dead dancing in their graves, and while the world that they built told 'em to change, told 'em to listen, they just kept it the same, and now that midnight has come, I'm in a room watching the dead dancing in their graves." Her voice was close to M. Shadows, the lead vocalist of the band, but if another person was to have an opinion, it might have been a too far from his voice.

"Beautiful voice." Looking up, she found someone looking at her; someone too familiar and then it came to her- Scott McCall, her older brother.

"Two years changes a person." Allie, which was sort for Alexandria, scanned over his body, not believing that he was her older brother, but it was the truth of a person being able to change.

"Everything is different now." Scott told her, watching as she tilted her head in confusion, not understanding what he was talking about.

"Everything." Sliding to the floor, she felt him sit next to her, her not believing that what he was telling her could be true.

"You remember what happens when someone says, 'Everything,' right?" Looking over to her, he watched as she slowly nodded her head, not wanting to hear him say the words again.

"It means that there is no leaving here. You're telling me that growing up outside this place isn't an option- that growing up means to die here." Pulling her knees to her chest, she wrapped her arms around her legs, setting her chin on her arms that crossed around her legs.

"Because nobody loves you anymore. What you did was stupid." Scott told her, not being gentle anymore as he began to yell at her for what she had tried to do.

"You are a disgrace to this family. Whenever some calls your name, we will always want you to die because of the embarrassment of having an attempt suicide victim in our family. Being the brother of a suicide failure is a disappointment. Maybe when you go for your four time, you'll actually succeed," Leaning down next to her ear, he whispered, "Everybody wants you to die."

Lifting her head out of her arms, she looked blankly in front of her as hateful words came out of her older brother's mouth.

Each one hitting her like a punch to the gut.

Each one hurting her.

Each one killing her.

"Allie," Scott's voice began to bring her back, her barely moving as he attempted to shake her from her dreams once more. "Allie."

"What?" Looking around, she discovered she was no longer in the mental institution, but in the backseat of a car, which she realized was her mother's.

"You were telling us what has changed about you when you suddenly stopped, looking out the window, and have continued to do the same for seven minutes." Scott was turned around in his seat, staring at her as she blinked her eyes, looking towards the window, only to look back at him.

"It was hard in there. You couldn't breath without someone watching over you. Nobody could breath in there. Half the time it felt like you were suffocating and the other half felt like emptiness. Sometimes you'd wonder if anyone wanted you, but you'd get these feelings and you'd know nobody did. Other times you'd feel like everyone cared about you, and you actually believe it until you realize that you were wrong. Most of the time you feel like you are stuck in a hole and you'll never get out. Eventually you do, and that's when you find out the most obvious feeling- pain. It felt like everyone was blaming you for every mistake you did. It feels like you are falling," Her voice muted, her looking down at her converse before bringing her head back up, whispering, "And you'll never reach the ground."

"How did you do in there?" Melissa, her mother- their mother, questioned, listening to the pain in her daughter's voice.

"When I was in there, it felt like death. Cold, bitter, death, but the pain brought me back to life. There was never an end." A tear slipped down her cheek, her wiping it away before anyone could see it, but she never realized that Scott had watched it drop across her face, it hit her hand.

She never realized that every single day of the two years she had been put away, Scott had stayed outside of the mental institution, listening to her crying herself to sleep some nights, the other nights her not sleeping at all, but every night her heartbeat never was steady.

It was always increasing speed.

Scott was always there.

Watching.

Listening.

Waiting.

He knew everything that happened with Allie.

Well, almost everything.

With her head against the window, she felt the car stop as she looked over to her house.

Her home.

Opening her car door, she was the first to step out as she scanned over the house, seeing every detail the same, possibly being a little cleaner, but everything seemed the same.

The energy she had was the same.

"How are you feeling?" Scott asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist, her leaning her head on his shoulder, sighing.

"Nothing's changed." She whispered, not knowing what he was thinking as he wanted to tell her everything has changed.

Everything.

"Let me bring you to your room," Whispering into her ear, making sure he was close to her as they started walking, he softly whispered, his breath hitting her ear, "That hasn't changed."

"It shouldn't." She told him as he let off a small laugh, him walking with her inside the house as Melissa followed behind, smiling as her two children were getting along.

A happy memory.

"You have to meet my friends if you want to know me." Scott told her as they headed up the stairs, her leaning against him as they reached the hallway.

"Other than Stiles?" Allie asked, him letting out a sound that was almost like him taking it as an offence, but he knew that it was true.

At least it was two years ago.

"Here is your room." Walking over to her room, he opened to door to show a room, the walls painted a sky blue as the walls were filled with pictures of herself, her and her older brother, her friend, her and her friends, her and her mother, the whole family, and a few of her before she was sent away.

The dressers were pushed together between the closet and the window, them fitting nicely as picture frames sat on top of the dressers along with a few small boxes. Her window had a seat that opened if you took off the pillows and folded blanket, revealing a stack of books that couldn't fit on the bookcases. Four small bookcases were set up between the closet and the door, them being filled with loads of books that she had collected since she was born.

A beanbag was next to a small table, a TV sitting on a table in the corner of the room, the opposite corner having an easel set up with the length of the sketch book sitting on the easel being a foot and a half, the width being a foot. Scattered around the floor next to the easel was markers, paint, brushes, crayons, pencils, erasers, and sharpeners. White curtains covered the two windows that were next to her bed, which was pushed against the wall. Her other window was covered with a white curtain as well, it draping over the windowsill as the other curtains were with the other windows. Mountains of pillows were on her bed, four layers of blankets accompanying the pillows.

"Hasn't changed." She whispered before turning to Scott who was looking over her room, him not stepping in it since the day she was sent to the mental institution.

"No, it hasn't." He sounded breathless only to have Allie turn to him, walk over to him, and wrap her arms around his stomach, her head buried in his chest.

Letting go of him, she watched as he took another glance around the room before smiling to Allie, turning to leave, and shutting the door on his way out.

Sighing, she walked over to her bed, kicked off her shoes and socks, and landed on the bed in exhaustion, missing the comfort it had brought her. Turning over, she looked at the ceiling as she rolled over, her instantly falling asleep.

To be honest, it was the best sleep in two years.

She had missed sleeping the way she was at that moment.

She had missed everything.

Pushing herself to the edge of the bed, she attempted to open her eyes once again as she saw the darkness, understanding it was the middle of the night. Making her way over to the door, she felt around for the light switch, her finding it as it flickered on to reveal a lightened room. Walking over to her bookcases, she looked around for a book, finding it on the second shelf of the second bookcase, in between two Harry Potter books that she had spent hours reading. Opening the book, the pages were empty, her finding a picture in the middle of the book that was taped with the words, "Never to be forgotten," written across the top in neat cursive.

Looking, she saw written under the photo was, "Alexandria and Scott McCall, 1990."

She was two years old and Scott was four years old, both of them smiling as they were holding hands, her leaning on his shoulder.

She missed those times.

Sighing, she flipped the book closed, shoving it back between the two Harry Potter books before turning around, walking over to the light switch. As she was about to turn it off, she heard something fall across the hall, her opening her door to hear whispering in Scott's room. Looking under the door, she noticed the light flicker on, two shadows casting from under the door.

"Be quiet. My sister's sleeping." Scott whispered in a hushed voice as she pressed her ear against the door, listening to their conversation.

"Wait, your sister's home?" The voice belonged to Stiles, her knowing his voice from anywhere.

"Just came home yesterday night." Before they could continue on with their conversation, she raised her hand, making it into a fist, knocking on the door.

"You probably woke her up, Stiles." Scott mumbled as the door opened, showing him standing at the door with Stiles behind him.

"Was I interrupting something?" She looked from Scott to Stiles, neither of them answering the question until one of them came back to reality.

"Not anything important." Scott told her, looking into her eyes as she looked back into his, their eyes forming a deeper brown.

For a moment she thought she saw his eyes flash red.

"Are you wear contacts or something?" She wanted to make sure that it wasn't her seeing things, which the expression caught of his face told her differently.

"Why would I wear contacts? I don't where glasses." She saw Stiles trying to get a better view of her, which she had moved closer to the door frame, leaning against it.

"It probably wasn't anything. I'm going back to sleep." Pulling herself from his door, she felt a hand wrap around her arm, pulling her back.

"What did you see?" Scott ordered for her to tell him, her not understanding why it was important if her question was answered.

"Your eyes were red for a second. It wasn't anything, Scott." Turning her head back, she heard them shuffling behind her, her about to close her door when she heard a whisper.

"Since when did your sister become that hot?" Stiles had asked Scott, her hearing him punch Stiles for compliment, leaving Allie to smirk at what had happened.

Blinking a few times, she looked around the room to discover what she was seeing was true. She sun shined down on her face as she pushed herself off the bed, making her way to the door. Pulling it open, she saw that Scott had went to school, her stay home for the month or so to let her start to adjust about her life becoming the way it was before.

It would never be the same.

Never.

Going down the stairs, she had seen her mother had went to work, her doing the day shifts, possibly squeezing in some night shifts if the money was needed.

And it usually was.

Deciding to see what she had missed, she went back to her room to change into a pair of black skinny jeans, a layered white top, a black leather jacket that hid her arms, and her black All-Star converse.

She cherished those shoes.

Slipping her iPhone and iPod in her pocket, she opened the door, leaving the house to discover what was new in Beacon Hills.

What happened in two years.

Walking into town, she saw that everything was almost the same, a few new stores and a few old stores, but almost everything staying the same. After she had wandered for more than a hour, she found herself in the middle of the woods, her looking around.

She couldn't remember how she had gotten there.

Or why.

Sighing, started to walk, wanting to find a path as she weaved through the trees, trying to find somewhere that she could be. After twenty minutes of walking around, a burnt house came into view, her walking towards it, only to be tackled to the ground. Groaning in pain, she went to stand up, only for her to be pushed back down to the ground by someone's boot. Sighing, she looked up at who was above her, her not noticing who it was, leading her to think they must have showed up around the two years she was in the mental institution.

"Who are you?" The man ordered as she began to feel his weight crush on her lungs, her unable to move her arms as he did so.

"When you tell me who you are, I'll tell you who I am." She attempted to say, her struggling with talking only for him to apply more pressure with his boot.

"Derek Hale. Who are you?" There.

She was handed a name.

Derek Hale.

Name to name base.

"Allie McCall." Just as she thought she'd pass out, he lifted his boot from her chest, putting out a hand for her to take, which she refused to do so.

"You tackle me to know my name?" She questioned once she was on her feet, dusting off her shirt and leather jacket before turning to Derek.

"If it makes it sound less pathetic, sure." Derek told her, about to walk away when he stopped, turning around to look at Allie.

"What?" Allie asked him, clearly upset at what he had done, which nobody would be happy about, unless it was there friend or somebody they knew.

"You look like somebody I used to know." Derek replied, him turning around as he started walking, only for her to become curious.

"Who do I look like?" She shouted to him, watching as he stopped, looking back to her with no emotion on his face.

"Scott McCall." He told her before turning back around, continuing as she was left where she was standing, wondering how they knew each other.

In her room, she listened to footsteps coming up the stairs, her older brother's door open, and then her's open, him showing in the doorway.

"Met one of your friends today." She told him as he walked over, standing her as she held a picture of him, their mother, and her.

"Who'd you meet?" Scott asked as he watched her set the picture frame back on her dresser, her brushing a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Derek Hale." She felt his hand on her arm, him turning her arm to face him, his other hand gripping her other arm.

"Did he hurt you?" Scott began to check over her, making sure she had no injuries that he could see on her at the moment.

He wondered if any were under her clothes.

"Other than tackling me in the woods and bruising my ribs, he didn't hurt me." She was about to turn back around when she felt him hold onto her, firmly.

"You went in the woods?" Scott asked, surprised of what she had done.

"I wanted to see what changed around here, and then the next thing I knew, I was in the woods." She told him, staring into his eyes as he stared back.

"Promise me you'll never talk to him." Scott said, loosening his grip on her as she looked at the way he was holding her.

"Why?" She asked, his voice becoming angrier as he grew frustrated, shaking her a little as he continued with what he was saying.

"Promise me you will never talk to him, Alexandria." Using her full name meant something was happening, but she didn't want to cut in.

At least not at the moment.

She would sooner or later.

"I promise. Now can you stop hurting me?" She motioned to his hands, him letting go as she took off her leather jacket, seeing two bruised hand prints on her arms, looking up towards Scott.

"I'm sorry," Backing out, he turned around, stopping at the door to turn around, whispering, "I'm so sorry," before turning back around, shutting the door behind him.

Forgetting about the strange behavior, she walked over to her bed, pulling the covers on her as she attempted to fall back asleep.


	2. The Story Of The Wondering

**The Story Of The Wondering:**

Slipping into a pair of sweatpants with a black spaghetti strapped, she tried her hair into a high ponytail, the tips of her hair swinging around her neck, hitting her shoulders. About to slip into bed, she noticed the window was open, her standing from her bed to shut it, pulling it close and locking it before turning around. She let out a short scream when she saw Derek Hale on her bed, her rushing over to the door where she saw Scott hurrying to her room, her seeing him stop.

"Are you alright?" He feared for his younger sister's safety, him wanting to burst into her room to see what made her scream.

"Yeah. I accidentally cut my finger open." As she told the story, she felt around for the doorknob, slipping to the lock where she felt a sharp piece, putting pressure on her figure as she slid it across the locker, cutting it open as told in the story.

With Derek watching, he watched as she cut her finger, using the excuse she had told, him thinking, "Nice save."

"Let me see it." Part of him didn't believe her, but when she held up her finger, exposing the cut, he held her finger in his hand, looking at it.

"It's just a small scratch. It'll heal." She wanted him to leave as she wanted to deal with Derek being in her bedroom in the middle of the night.

"Alright. Sweet dreams." Kissing her cheek, she smiled as he began to leave, her shutting her door, leaning against as she looked at Derek sitting on her bed, watching her.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" She questioned, walking away from her door as she walked over to him, stopping at the edge of her bed.

"You caught my interest," He began, slipping from her bed as he walked over to a picture of her in a cheerleading uniform. "And not many people can do that."

"If my mom see's a thirty year old man in my bedroom, she will literally die a little inside before throwing you out the window and grounding me for the rest of my life." Taking her photo out of his hands, she set it back down on her dresser, watching him go over to the next set of pictures about her.

"It's twenty, not thirty, and she already knows who I am. I'll probably be tossed out the front door with that, not the window. You were correct on her grounding you, though." Derek stopped to see her in her two piece swimsuit with two boys next to her and a girl behind her.

"Doesn't matter if she has meant you or not. Scott still knows you and I have a feeling that when he catches me talking to you, he will personally kill me." Starting to push him to the window, she watched him turn around, her groaning at how stubborn he was.

"At least let me leave through the front door." Derek said, walking to the door as he saw her race to the door, breathing heavily as she stared at him.

"Follow me," She whispered, opening the door to look out, seeing that her older brother's door was closed and her mother was nowhere in sight, her looking back at Derek. "And don't do anything."

Walking down the steps, she felt Derek breathing down her neck, her hating every time she could feel him, her turning around to say, "Can you stop that?"

"Stop what?" Derek asked, completely confused as he didn't know what he was doing to get himself yelled at, him tilting his head a little.

"Breathing on my neck." She mumbled, turning back around as she reached the bottom of the stairs, Derek next to her as she hurried to the front door, opening it.

"Same time tomorrow night?" Derek asked, standing between the door and the door frame, blocking her from slamming it in his face.

"I will personally kill you if you come back here. Scott even told me not to talk to you." Her hands on the door, she looked at Derek who looked back at her, him blinking once before he spoke.

"Do you always do as he tells you?" Derek questioned, knowing the answer by her sighing, looking to her left behind the door as if something would attack her.

"Well, no." Her eyes looked innocent along with face as she leaned against the door, her eyes connecting with his hazel eyes.

"Than tomorrow night, same time." Before she could protest, he disappeared from her eyes, her sighing as she shut the door, leaning against it.

She was defeated.

When she had woken up, she dragged herself out of her bed, reaching the door where she saw Scott tossing his bag into his room, him just getting home from school.

"How was school?" She managed to ask before she yawned, rubbing her eyes as she got a better image of him walking over to her.

"Wasn't different. How are you?" He asked as he brought himself over to her, her leaning against the door frame as she leaned against it for support to stand.

"Exhausted. Still want to sleep." She flickered her eyes around the hallway, making sure nothing was different as she looked back to Scott.

"Think of how tired you are, and then multiply it by a million. That's how tried I am." He leaned against the door frame as she did, only to stand back on his feet.

"You should get some sleep, then. See you whenever we wake up." She told him as he nodded, walking away from her as she shut her door, going back to her bed where she instantly fell asleep the second she hit the pillows.

The next time she opened her eyes, she saw Derek standing over her, him sitting on the other end of her where she turned to look at him.

"Why did you come back?" She whispered, standing up as the light had brightened the room.

"To see you." Derek told her as she pulled herself from her covers, sitting on her blankets as she laid back down, looking from the ceiling to him.

"Why do you want to see me?" She questioned as she watched Derek answer it like it was his own name he was asked about.

"Because you are different." Derek replied, not taking his eyes off her as she seemed to be unable to take her eyes off him.

"Different how?" She asked, interested as he put his leg over her, him sitting on top of her, smiling.

"Different good." He didn't have to describe it as he leaned in, kissing her softly before pulling away, her surprised which made them fall over the edge of the bed, hitting the floor.

"Derek." She managed to say between her laughing, him over her and, for the first time, he started laughing with her.

Suddenly the door opened, showing Scott running into stop, seeing his younger sister beneath Derek Hale, the person five years older than her.

"Scott, it's fine," She said, only for Scott to run at Derek, him jumping in mid-air, ripping Derek off her and onto the floor. "Scott, it's fine."

Getting off the floor, she hurried over to stop Scott from hurting Derek, her saying, "Scott, leave him alone."

Suddenly he hit her across the face, her hitting the edge of her dresser as she fell to the floor, blood leaking out of the gash on her forehead, her unconscious.

"Do you see what you cause?" Scott shouted at Derek as he managed to get away from Derek, hurrying over to his younger sister to check how she was.

"At least I didn't hit her across her face and do this. This," Motioning to the blood staining the floor, him, her, and what had happened to her, he continued, "Was your fault."

"My fault? It's suddenly my fault when you appear in her room on top of my sister?" Scott shouted at Derek, him not paying attention at Allie as he shouted.

"She was laughing. She wanted this." Derek told him, Scott suddenly stopping as he looked towards Allie, now knowing that what was happening was her decision.

About to ask a question, he saw the window was opened, the curtain blowing as Derek had disappeared.

A classic Derek Hale move.

Picking up his sister, he began to call Stiles, hoping he could take him to the hospital.

"What happened?" Melissa asked as she met Scott in the hall next to the room Allie was in, her currently finishing her stitches, the doctor wrapping a white bandage around her head before help her up.

"She fell down the stairs and hit her head." Scott managed to come up with an excuse before she came out, Melissa hurrying over to Allie who was being supported by the doctor, now supported by Melissa.

"You alright?" Scott asked as he stood, helping his sister, only for her to shake her arm away from him as she glared at him.

"Don't touch me, Scott." Allie told him as her mother helped her away from Scott, her not understanding what had happened.

Scott was left in the hall.

Feeling guilty.

Guilty.

Under her blankets, she laid her head on her pillow, turning around to notice Derek was standing by the door, hands in his pockets.

"Are you alright?" She questioned, scrambling to stand, only for him to put her back in her bed.

"I'm not the one who had to go to the hospital," He said, sitting on the edge of her bed as he went on. "How are you feeling?"

"Sad. Angry. Upset. Mad. Everything is mixing together." Allie said as she looked at Derek who adjusted himself on the bed.

"Mad at who?" Derek asked, watching as she used her elbows to help her sit back down.

"Scott." She whispered his name as if it was a curse to be said aloud.

"You shouldn't be. He was only trying to protect his sister. You'd do the same." He told her, her suddenly becoming mixed into her emotions.

"Confused." She replied to him, him unsure of what she was saying.

"What?" Derek questioned, wanting to know what she was replying to.

"You asked how I was feeling. I'm confused." She answered, him catching on at her new emotion.

"Perhaps we shouldn't see each other anymore." Derek said, beginning to stand as he was about to walk out of the room.

"Derek, please don't go." She begged, hating that he was leaving her after them just hitting it off.

Well, hitting it off wasn't the right term.

Maybe getting to know each other was right.

"We can't risk another fight. You love each other. Who am I to stand in the way?" Walking to the window, he put his legs out first, not looking back.

"Derek," A chocked sob escaped her mouth, seeing him look bag as she whispered, "Please don't leave me alone."

"I'm sorry, Allie. I'm so sorry." Before another word could be said, he jumped out the window to leave Allie alone, crying.

For the first time in his life, he was actually sorry.

He meant he was sorry.

He was sorry.

And that night she had cried herself to sleep once more.

That night Scott had listened to his younger sister cry.

He listened to the conversation she had with Derek.

He listened to her completely fall apart when Derek had left her.

And it was his fault.

Opening her eyes, the stains of tears on her face have left a dry wetness, which she attempted to rub off, it not working. Giving up, she decided to change into a pair of jeans, slipping on black All-Star converse that were hidden by her jeans, a red spaghetti strapped shirt, a black leather jacket, and for the final touches, she left her hair down, her side bangs covering the left side of her upper face, hiding most of the fact that told people she had been crying.

She felt hidden.

Almost invisible.

Opening her door, she discovered that she, once again, had missed her older brother and mother heading out to school and work.

It didn't matter.

They didn't care.

She was good enough for her and no one else.

Her appearance was for her.

Her talking was for her.

She was good enough.

And good enough was perfect.

At least for her.

On her way out of the house, she took her iPod, not bothering with her iPhone as she didn't know who'd she call and if they'd be there for her.

Her iPod would be there.

Her songs were the way she could cope with life.

They were her drug.

Her obsession.

Leaving the house, she took in a deep breath before opening the door, stepping into the cold air.

Take a walk in the woods.

She might be able to find Derek.

And kill him.

After all, she didn't bring a kitchen knife with her for nothing.

Usually boys didn't have that affect on her.

But Derek did.

She had fallen in love with a boy who didn't love her back.

She became a thirteen year old girl again.

No.

Twelve year old girl.

And it was pathetic.

Closing her eyes, she made her way to the woods, her opening them to find she had gotten to the edge of the woods. Taking another deep breath, she stepped into the woods, the leaves crunching beneath her feet as she made her way inside. She could barely breath as she was walking.

It felt like somebody was ripping out her heart.

She didn't need, so they could take it.

She wanted it to be taken away.

It'd keep her emotions hidden.

She wouldn't have to feel the pain anymore.

It'd all be over.

Nobody would know.

Nobody.

Before she knew it, someone had tackled her once more, her looking into hazel eyes.

Derek Hale.

"I brought you something." She whispered, showing the knife as she went for his heart, missing.

"Allie, put that down. You could hurt someone." They were now rolling on each other, him trying to get the knife as she tried to hit him with it.

The memory was tearing her apart.

And it was succeeding.

He is everywhere she goes.

Everyone she sees.

But these clouds won't leave.

"You should know how a heart," Gasping, they had stopped from fighting with each other, Derek slowly rising as a knife was sticking out of a stomach. "Breaks."

She felt it inside her.

It hadn't went in Derek.

It went in her.

She had made a mistake.

For the first time in the past hour she had been thinking, she realized that her wanting to hurt him- to kill him, had been a mistake.

She was stupid for trying to hurt him.

And now she's hurt herself.

"Derek," She whispered, blood starting to rise in her throat, her feeling it in her mouth before continuing to speak. "Derek."

Watching him start to walk backwards, she realized that he was leaving her alone.

"Derek, don't leave me here." She whined, well, begged, hoping he'd stop and come back to help her to the hospital.

It didn't happen that way.

She watched him run away.

And left her for dead.

No.

She was dead.

She felt her life drain before her eyes.

She could feel the coldness.

And the darkness.

And it was painful.

The afterlife was painful.

Before she could see anymore, her vision blurred.

She was now unconscious.

Walking down the woods, trying to find Derek as he had hurt his sister, he turned his head back and forth.

And then he found her.

Rushing to her side, he found her left on the ground, leaves covering half of her, blocking the blood, but the knife sticking out of her stomach was enough to make him worry.

At least more than seeing her on the ground.

Was it to pull out the knife or to leave it in?

Without another thought, he pulled it out.

And blood started to go everywhere.

Pressing his hands on her wound, he began to think.

It was to leave it in.

Worried, he lifted his younger sister from the ground, rushing back to the road where Stiles had been waiting as he dropped Scott off.

Seeing him carrying his younger sister, he made his way out of his jeep, hurrying over to them.

"What happened?" Stiles asked as he took Allie from Scott, him rushing over to his jeep where he placed her in the back.

"Derek Hale." Scott mumbled, knowing he'd deal with him when he knew that she was safe and well.

He moved to the back of the jeep.

He needed to help his younger sister.

Pulling her head on his lap, he felt for her pulse.

Weak.

Her heart?

Weak.

Her breathing?

Weak.

Signs showing she would die were placed everywhere.

Who knows how long she was left there.

Where had the knife even came from?

If Derek wanted her dead, he could have used his claws.

Less evidence to the police.

It would look like an animal attack.

And nobody could pin point it was Derek Hale.

He wasn't an animal.

He was just a human in their eyes.

But in Scott's, he was a monster.

Waiting outside the surgery room, he watched his mother hurry down the hall towards where Scott was, her looking like a disaster.

"What happened to her?" Melissa had asked the first question she could think of.

"She was attacked in the woods with a knife." Scott said, telling the parts that were true to his mother.

"Second time in two days." Melissa sighed, raising a hand to her forehead as she watched a doctor come out of the surgery room.

"Will she make it?" Scott asked, watching the doctor have an expression on his face telling them it was bad news, and what he will say will just be another reason why to kill Derek Hale.

"She has lost a lot of blood."

Derek Hale's fault.

"The knife had pierced not one, but two of her lungs.

Derek Hale's fault.

"It is possible she will feel pain in her stomach if she wakes up."

Derek Hale's fault.

"It-"

Derek Hale's fault.

"Is-"

Derek Hale's fault.

"Possible-"

Derek Hale's fault.

"She-"

Derek Hale's fault.

"Might-"

Derek Hale's fault.

"Not-"

Derek Hale's fault.

"Wake-"

Derek Hale's fault.

"Up."

Derek Hale's fault.

"What do you mean, 'It's possible she might not wake up?'" Melissa had almost screamed at him, feeling her heart speed up.

"With the number of blood she had lost, her waking up is a small possibility." Her told her, checking over his papers to make sure he hadn't made any mistake.

"How long?" Melissa closed her eyes, feeling like crying as Scott stood where he was, clearly angry, which went to Derek Hale.

"Tops? Tonight." Turning, he left them alone as Melissa turned to cry into her son's shoulder, Scott thinking of painful ways to kill a werewolf.

There were so many.

And so little time.

Derek Hale caused the pain.

Derek Hale hurt his younger sister.

Derek Hale hurt his mother.

Derek Hale hurt him.

Derek Hale caused the tears.

Derek Hale caused his mother's tears.

Derek Hale caused his younger sister's tears.

Derek Hale's fault.

Everything was Derek Hale's fault.

Derek Hale must die.


	3. The Story Of The Fighter

**The Story Of The Fighter:**

Hidden inside her mind, she remembered her first suicide attempt.

_Her hand shook as she lifted one leg on the edge of the bridge, the next leg standing beside her. Looking down, she heard screaming from behind her as cars passed by, few stopping. Closing her eyes, she folded her arms out, stretching them as she started to lean forward. Holding her breath, she began to free-fall, not noticing that many tried to grab her hand, some were reaching out to her. She opened her eyes as she saw the rough water going back and forth on rocks, her feet away. Voices were heard, along with bodies seen on the side._

_Nothing has ever felt better._

_Inches from the water, she felt the impact like needles hitting her skin._

_And she didn't care._

_She slowly sank to the bottom under the water, her being tossed around like a rag doll in the water._

_Her breath died down, her going ten, eleven, twelve feet under the water as she continued to sink._

_It was a current._

_She'd need oxygen sooner or later, would open her mouth, and would drown._

_She would see the light._

_Walk into the light to see who she loves waiting._

_Nothing could stop her now._

_Opening her mouth, her need of oxygen had sped up, her suddenly feeling her throat burn._

_Her life flashed by, her seeing her older brother, them smiling, playing, and her mother, them chasing each other around the yard. Suddenly her eyes opened, seeing a figure come towards her._

_She didn't want to leave._

_At least not now._

_She furiously kicked around, trying to swim to the top, but the current held her down._

_She couldn't move her arms, or her legs._

_Soon she couldn't move anything._

_She couldn't breath._

_She could barely see._

_She felt arms wrap around her, then hands grab her arms, swimming upwards._

_All she remembered was passing out as she was being lifted._

_She felt someone hitting her chest, breathing into her like a balloon._

_She soon arched upwards, spitting out water as she turned on her side, her completely soaked._

_Looking up, she saw Issac Lahey standing above her, him standing and running once the people on the bridge started to run towards her._

_Turning around, she watched him disappear beyond the trees, him blending into the shadows on the other side of the trees._

_Arms wrapped around her, her seeing her mother crying as she hugged her._

_Her older brother stood above her mother, completely shocked, but he soon lowered, holding her._

_"I'm sorry." She whispered as her family held her._

_She couldn't get her savior out of her mind._

_Issac Lahey._

Suddenly everything changed- the scene, the sounds, the feelings, the emotions.

Everything.

Looking around, she discovered where she was.

Suicide attempt two.

_Standing in front of the mirror, she watched as tears fell, her trying to be strong._

_It was the night she discovered nobody cared for her._

_She was holding one of the many kitchen knives between her fingers, positioning it on her left wrist. _

_Holding her breath, she slid it across as blood began to fall into the sink._

_Pain._

_All her pain felt as if it was flowing down the drain._

_Getting weaker, she switched hands, slicing across her right wrist._

_Falling to the ground, the knife shattered on the floor, the handle breaking from the metal, her head against the wall as her breathing deepened._

_Each drop was a feeling._

_Drop- hurt._

_Drop- madness._

_Drop- happiness._

_Drop- sadness._

_Drop- pain._

_Drop- angry._

_Drop- upset._

_Drop- excited._

_Drop- forgotten._

_Drop- dead._

_She felt dead._

_Purely dead._

_That's when the bathroom door opened._

_In came her older brother._

_He was surprised, rushing over as he watched her pass out._

_She felt like she was free-falling once more._

_This time she passed out, but could feel, hear, and could remember what happened._

_He screamed for his mother._

_Arms wrapped around her._

_Clothes pressed against her wrists._

_New arms._

_She was carried to the car._

_Placed on somebody's lap, her head laid still._

_Her body was still._

_Her mother's crying filled the car as her brother held her tightly._

_She could feel her being rushed into the hospital._

_Screams for doctors._

_Nurses._

_Melissa didn't know what to do._

_Her years of being a nurse and she was too scared to do anything._

_She watched her daughter being lifted from her son's arms._

_Allie was rushed to the emergency room._

_Every stitch was felt._

_The last stitch woke her._

_Looking around, she discovered her family outside the room._

_Waiting._

_They were crying, her feeling dead._

_Terrible._

_Walking inside, the doctor had told them he was finished._

_She'd be alright._

_Her family sat next to her, her not believing what happened. You can't wake up one day and decide to die, or in her case, one night. She remembered feeling terrible, completely dead, but mostly lost. She didn't understand why she wanted to die. She just knew what she had to do._

_She knew she had to die._

Everything disappeared once more, bringing her to her third suicide attempt.

_Holding in her hand was two of each bottle of pills. Five sets of ten pills were placed in her hand, her having a cup of water next to her._

_Breathing deeply, she stuck them in, getting a few gulps of water down as the pills went in her._

_She felt the changes, her pain being absorbed as she hit the ground, unable to stand._

_Nothing was felt._

_No moving._

_Arms- no._

_Legs- no._

_Neck- no._

_Feet- no._

_Hands- no._

_Fingers- no._

_Toes- no._

_Hips- no._

_Sides- no._

_Mouth- no._

_Throat- no._

_Heart- no._

_Everything began to stop._

_She felt like she was being sliced in half._

_Cut into two._

_Nothing hurt any worse._

_She could barely scream for help._

_She couldn't die._

_Once again, her decision of dying was a mistake._

_She made lots of those._

_Too many._

_More than possible._

_She clawed at the floor with the little feeling she had in her fingers._

_She started to cough up blood, her barely feeling anything._

_Her throat began to swallow in on herself. _

_She felt like she was choking._

_Her door opened, Scott sliding to her side as he picked her up._

_There was no time to be wasted._

_Rushing to the phone, he called nine-one-one._

_His mother wasn't home this time._

_He was scared._

_He told his address, the reason, and what to send._

_They were too late._

_The light left her eyes._

_He was sobbing over her dead body._

_They watched as her body went up._

_First shock._

_Her body went up again._

_Second shock._

_Her body pounced up one more time._

_Third shock._

_About to give up, they began to pack their things up when a cough was heard._

_Turning, they watched as Allie began to cough, arching her back._

_She was saved._

Lost inside her dreams, she managed to find her memories of Scott.

Smiles.

Laughs.

Giggles.

Tears.

Sadness.

Happiness.

There were so many feelings.

Digging back inside her dreams, she found memories of her mother.

Smiles.

Laughs.

Giggles.

Tears.

Sadness.

Happiness.

The feelings were the same as Scott's.

Derek was different.

She remembered his presence.

Death.

He was surrounded by death.

Scott blamed Derek for her being hurt.

And now he might kill Derek.

A death for a death.

A saying came into her mind.

She wasn't sure why or what it was from.

It just showed in her mind.

"We hunt those who hunt us."

It sounded like a code.

An important code.

A brilliant code.

She could see the headline of the paper next week.

_**Alexandria McCall Dies**_

And then next weeks paper.

_**Scott McCall Kills Derek Hale**_

She would change both titles.

_**Alexandria McCall Survives**_

And then the next week headline.

**_Scott McCall Leaves Derek Hale Alive_**

Nothing would change when she was around.

She never wanted anything to change.

She'd live for Scott McCall and her mother.

And Derek Hale.

Because she loved him.

Alexandria McCall was in love with Derek Hale.

And she hoped Derek would feel the same way.

Even if it meant sneaking around, hiding from the public.

She was in love.

Walking past her memories, she knew that she wasn't ready to leave.

She had to stay alive.

Derek Hale.

Scott McCall.

If she didn't wake up, one of them would die.

After all, Scott was supposed to love her.

And Derek had the choice to love her.

Her mind was made up.

She cherished them both.

Thinking that she'd pass away, a bright light stood at the end of the darkness.

She began to run towards it.

After her years of wanting to commit suicide, she could either be successful at it.

Or be a failure at it.

Running.

Her breathing heard in her ears.

The pounding of her heart rang in her ears.

She'd be a failure any day.

Her playing God wasn't how the world was meant to be.

To have the choice to either stay alive or to die.

Many would stay alive.

Other's would die.

But everything came together in the end.

Everyone came together.

Running into the light, darkness faded over.

Arching upwards, she sucked in a breath, feeling oxygen sweep into her body before falling back down onto the bed she was on. Her head tilted towards a figure beside her, her seeing the figure smile as she gave a small smile back. Suddenly it was clear of who it was.

Scott.

"You're alive." He whispered, the lights glowing upon his eyes, as if he had been crying.

"Couldn't die. There was too much chaos." She whispered back to him, blinking as she felt an intense headache start to catch on.

"You aren't dead." He basically had repeated what he said, but used a different form of words.

"What happened to me?" She questioned, not remembering why she was in a hospital.

"You were stabbed, left for dead." Scott didn't want to say Derek's name just yet as he wanted her to start to remember.

Take in as little as she could.

At a time.

"My fault." She suddenly remembered what had happened, looking away from Scott.

"What was your fault?" Scott had tilted his head just an inch, confused of what she was saying.

"Me getting stabbed. It was my fault, not Derek's." Her eyes clenched shut, her replaying the memory over and over.

"It wasn't your fault." Scott said, not expecting her to shout at him, but she did.

"Yes it was, Scott. He told me it was best to stay away, for you. He didn't want him to be the reason why we grew apart, and so he basically left me. I- I was made that he left me, and so there was this feeling of anger; almost like rage. When everyone had left, I had decided that, to stop my feelings, I'd kill him, but he tried to tell me that it could get someone hurt. It was only an accident, Scott," In the middle of her breaking down, she began to cry, him wrapping his arms around her as she did the same, sobbing into his shoulder as she whispered, "It was an accident."

His hand fell on her hair, holding her head as his other hand held her back, her wrapping her arms around his waist as she continued to cry.

The tears went on.

And on.

And on.

All for that one memory.

That one accident.

The memory.

Time had skipped by, her mother and her brother being the only people who visited her.

It had turned into a week, her being let home, and nobody had showed up.

Derek hadn't showed up.

Her mother had asked if she wanted to go to school the following week, and she said yes.  
She couldn't hide from the world.

She had to face it.

Black All-Star converse.

Blue skinny jeans.

Red layered top.

Black leather jacket.

Hair curled, reaching beneath her shoulders.

Side bangs straightened, covering the left side of her face.

She was prepared.

Swinging her brown shoulder bag over her shoulder, her iPhone in one pocket with her iPod in the next, she opened the door to find her brother coming out of his room.

"Ready?" He asked, shutting his door as he watched her shut her's.

"Ready." She confirmed, them walking together down the hall, her feeling complete for the first time in two years, and it felt good.

Stares from boys had her dodging behind her brother, almost like she was afraid of them. She didn't mind them to be staring, but she noticed they did a hell of a lot more staring than they did when she was thirteen years old, but she wasn't as beautiful as she was now.

"Scott," She brushed her side bangs from her eyes, looking up at him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Turning, they went the opposite directions as Allie headed to her locker in the ninth grade wing of the school and Scott headed to his locker in the eleventh grade wing of the school.

Passing by stares, she had managed to make it to her locker, only for her friends, the ones she had before she left, standing next to it.

"You've changed." Her friend, Emma, exclaimed as she saw Allie's new style.

"Is it a good change or a bad change." Allie questioned as she slipped pass her friends, putting in her combination.

"A beautiful change." Another friend, Sky, had said, almost breathless, as she opened her locker, shoving in a few books.

"Where'd you go?" Jules, her best friend, had questioned, not hearing from her in two years.

"My grandparents' house. Just for the two years." Allie had lied, not wanting to explain how she was shipped off to a mental institution for trying to commit suicide three times.

"You didn't call any of us. Were you locked away from any communication?" Sarah, her friend, had budged into the conversation, waiting for an answer.

"You could say that." Technically she wasn't lying since she couldn't have any communication in the mental institution she was shipped to.

"Next time you go to your grandparents house, make sure to not cut any of us off, alright?" Jules had told her, earning a few nods from her friends.

"Yes, sir." She said, swinging her shoulder bag over her shoulder once more, her friends laughing as she followed along.

She felt like she belonged.

She felt happy.

The day had seemed like seconds, her making it to the last period, it being Spanish, which she was almost flawless at.

While she was taking a test, the door had opened, the principal walking into the room, whispering to her Spanish teacher who looked in Allie's direction. Finishing their conversation, the principal waited at the door as the teacher looked over to her.

"Alexandria, the principal would like to speak with you." As she said it, a few laughs came from the class, her gathering her books, shoving them in her bag before walking over to the principal, leaving the classroom.

"One of your guardians came here to pick you up." He had told her, her becoming confused as they walked down the hall.

"Why would my mom want to pick me up?" She asked him, only for him to get the look of confusion himself, turning to look at Allie once they stopped, them at the principal's office.

"Not your mom." He told her, opening the door to show that Derek was sitting in one of the seats, standing once he heard the door open.

"Derek." She sighed, wanting to run down the hall and to get away, but it would look strange to the principal if she did so.

Walking from the principal's office, he began to walk with her as she followed along, waiting for the principal to shut the door before she could do anything.

Once he did, she raised her hand, forming a fist, and punching his shoulder as she continued to walk.

"Thanks for getting me out of Spanish, but seeing you wasn't on my schedule." She told her, wanting to start running, but she knew he would reach her.

"Let's talk about the night you tried to kill me." Derek suggested, more like ordering as he opened a door, reaching outside as she came through behind him.

"It was an accident. You practically dumped me, and my first thought was, 'Hey, why not go kill Derek Hale because that will be tons of fun?'" Allie brushed her side bangs from her left eye once more, feeling a hand on her shoulder, it wiping her back.

"Look, it was fine to do that. It's not like there was any reason not to." Derek told her, her taking her arm from his grasp as she continued to walk, nearly to the corner of the school.

"You broke my heart and now you are trying to be forgiving of me trying to murder you, but all you want is my forgiveness because you don't want my brother on your ass," Turning back around, starting to walk away, she stopped, turning around to him. "That's a surprise."  
"What is?" He questioned, wondering what she was surprised by.

"You're still here." She looked over him, as if thinking he had a weapon on him.

"Because there is a reason." Walking over to her, he stood in front of her, staring into her eyes.

"And what is the reason?" She questioned, feeling him brush her side bangs from her eye, him letting his hand drop to her chin as he raised it, leaning in, his lips softly touching her's.

"Because I love you." He whispered, her not bothering to ruin the moment as she kissed him back before she pulled away, staring at him.

"I love you, too." She whispered to him, looking at him as he looked at her, both lost in the moment.


	4. The Story Of The Lover

**The Story Of The Lover:**

"Derek," She whispered between kisses, her being on the side of the road next to her house. "Thank you for today."

"You," Kissing her on the nose, he slowly moved backwards, looking into her light brown eyes. "Are welcome."

"When will you come back." She questioned, his hazel eyes looking back into her eyes.

"When you need me the most, just shout for me, or ask for me," Kissing her once more, he pulled back, staring as she let a small smile come off her lips. "Or whisper for me."

"And you'll be there?" She was unsure of how whispering would help, but she went along with it.

"And I'll be there." He confirmed, her kissing his cheek before opening the door, getting out of the car before leaning down, picking up her brown shoulder bag from the floor of the car.

"Goodbye." She told him, standing up as she watched him smile before shutting the door, waiting for him to pull away before turning around.

Walking towards the house, she opened the door, turning to walk to her room when she saw Scott in front of her, her gasping.

"God," Trying to muster up some oxygen, she moved to pass him, about to head up the stairs. "You scared the hell out of me."  
"What were you doing with Derek?" Scott's eyes glowed a faint red, her not catching it as she turned around.

"He knew how I felt, Scott. He knew that I felt miserable, and he took me away from school." Turning to go up the stairs, she felt his hand on her shoulder, pulling her back.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him." Scott connected his eyes with her's, her blinking to break the connection they held.

"You aren't the boss of me." She pulled her shoulder back, her bag swinging at her side as she turned, going up the stairs.

"Don't you dare walk away from me." Scott almost shouted at her, watching as she hesitated in her steps stopping for a second before continuing.

"You aren't dad, Scott. Stop trying to be him." She told him as she finished going up the stairs, disappearing around the corner to leave him at the bottom of the stairs.

The words burned in his mind.

Hurrying to her room, she opened the door, throwing her bag across the room before slamming her door, sliding against it as she began to cry.

After falling asleep, she weakly opened her eyes, turning as she saw darkness, her sighing. Standing from the bed, she made her way over to the light, turning it on. Looking over to the corner of the room where her bag had landed, she walked over, picking it up as she dropped it on the bed. Frustrated, she rubbed her hands over her face, falling down her hair.

Listening, she heard footsteps, the door of her brother's room open, someone walking across the hall, and then a knock at her door.

"Don't you dare open that door, Scott." She told him, her at her bed as she gripped a pillow.

"I am your older brother." He said once he opened the door, her getting angry to throw a pillow in his direction, him catching it.

"How the hell did you do that?" She scanned the catch made, confused about how he had such quick reflexes.

"I just did." Scott said, walking over to her, putting the pillow back on the bed, putting his hand on her arm.

"Don't," Pulling her arm out of his grasp, she moved backwards, rubbing her arm of where he held it. "Touch me."

"I'm sorry, but you are my baby sister. I'm supposed to worry about where you go and who you go with." Scott told her, him seeing her face turn red a little.

"Stop calling me your baby sister. I'm fifteen years old. I can take care of myself and see who I want to see. If I could have it my way, I would see him every second of every day." She told him, her eyes burning into his as she watched him shuffle.

"You are to stay away from him." He ordered, watching her eyes narrow at him.

"If I could pick my family, I wouldn't have a brother. If my wishes could come true, I'd wish to never have you as my brother for my first wish." She told him, watching his eyes fill with hurt, his face showing part of the hurt she had inflicted.

"You don't mean that." He barely whispered, surprised about what she had told him.

"Get out of my room, never talk to me, and leave me alone." She almost growled at him, watching as he spent no time wasted, walking to the door, shutting it, and going into his room.

Before she could sit on her bed, she felt arms around her, her softly gasping.

"I don't know how you do it, but-" Turning around, she saw a different face.

It wasn't Derek.

"Surprise." The man in front of her raised his hand, hitting her across the face, her falling to the floor, unconscious.

She didn't have a chance to scream.

Opening her eyes, she looked around where she was weakly, barely being able to lift her head. Her hair was a mess, her wrists were tied to the arms of a chair, her ankles tied to the legs of the chair, her unable to move her body.

"We can begin our experiment." A voice said from the darkness, the figure coming out, her noticing a camera set up in front of her.

"What's happening?" She weakly asked, her feeling blood drip from the gash in her forehead, it sliding down her cheek, dripping onto the floor.

"Derek Hale," Walking behind her, he stopped behind her, leaning down to her ear, his break tickling her ear as he whispered, "He's your little boyfriend, isn't he?"

"Where is he," Looking around, she decided to reword her question, softly whispering, "Where am I?"

"You don't have to worry about that. You'll be dead before you can even regret what you had said to your brother." Her eyes softly grew, widening as he told her that, her tugging at her restraints.

"Please," She began to cry, tears flowing down her cheeks, her not noticing them as she did all she could to rip the tape off the chair. "Let me go."  
"But than Derek's decision won't be direct." The man said, picking up a roll of duct tape from the table he had set up next to the camera, he turned around, facing her.

"You think killing me will help his decision?" Her heartbeat pounded in her ears, her hearing the sound of a video starting which made her open her eyes, seeing a knife in the man's hand, him making his way over to her.

"Derek Hale and Scott McCall," Coming in beside her, he dropped to his knees, putting the knife against her throat before continuing to speak. "Turns out your little bitch isn't where you think she belongs, is she?"

"Call me a bitch again, and I'll show you one." She growled into his ear, her feeling his hand across her face, him slapping her before continuing.

"Little Allie has a dirty mouth. I wonder how dirty it is," His eyes stared into her's, her understanding what he was thinking, her opening her mouth to shout an insult. but she felt her mouth tighten up. "I'll have my fun with her later. I'm sure she'll please me, but she can be quite a screamer. You'd know that, Derek."

"Now, onto the little game that's been rattling around. Every day you'll get a text message to Scott's phone, it saying what I want you to do. You do it- she doesn't have to feel any pain. You fail to do it- her blood will be painting the walls. If you refuse to do one of my orders, you won't have to worry about sweet little Allie for any longer. You tell anyone about this, spill a word to a friend, a family member, a sheriff, an officer- anyone, and her days of screaming are over. When you fail to do one of my orders, I'll make sure her suffering is going to break a scale. When you refuse to do an order, or talk, her death will be long and painful. The rules are quite simple, so don't screw anything up, or she'll get it. And if you don't think I'll hurt or murder an innocent fifteen year old girl," Before she could tell what was happening, she felt the knife pierce her shoulder, it going in deep as she let out a horrific scream, feeling the knife cut into her, him slowly sliding it out, licking her blood off before continuing with what he was saying. "That she be enough evidence."

Standing, he carried the knife as he turned off the video, slipping out the tape as he dropped the knife on the table next to the camera, leaving the room.

Her shoulder was covered in crimson.

And she, once again, fainted from the bloody mess.

She could hear whispers as if they standing beside her, which she knew that was where they were coming from, her weakly lifting her head.

"Looks like you can start now." She heard a man's voice say, her blinking a few times to find the man she had seen before, the one from earlier, and then a different man, slightly younger.

"Can start what?" She felt the words slip off her tongue, through her lips, only to soon realize that it wasn't the words that fell off her lips- the man was kissing her.

Trying to pull back her head, she felt his hand grab her hair, forcing her into his mouth more before pulling away, a chilling laugh echoing off the walls.

"She tastes better than the last. It'll be fun to make her scream." Opening her eyes a little more, she watched as the man handed him the knife, him whispering, "Don't hurt her too bad. We need her to sway Derek Hale's decision."

Watching as the man disappeared before her eyes, she then turned her attention to the younger man, him turning on the camera, his body shaking with excitement.

"Derek Hale. Scott McCall," He had addressed them, a slight nod with his head, acting as if they were in front of him. "You'll be happy to know your little bitch is still breathing. We've saw you failed to complete the order, so your little angel will have to pay for your mistake."

Lifting the knife, she expected to feel him slice across her, making her bleed, her squeezing her eyes shut to notice he had ripped the left piece of tape, doing the same with the right one, and then cutting through the think tape across her ankles. Not understanding, she lunged at him the first chance she had, him turning to stab her in her shoulder, near the same spot where the other man stabbed her. Falling to the ground, she grabbed her arm in pain, then feeling her hair being grabbed by his hand, her forgetting about her shoulder as she reached up at her hair, trying to tug it away.

"There'll be blood," He whispered in her ear, looking up at the camera as he said aloud, clearer and deeper than he had whispered. "Lots of it."

Understanding what he meant, she began to kick her legs, trying to get away as he pulled her by her hair across the room, tossing her onto a bed, him locking a handcuff around her wrist before leaving the room, coming back with the camera in his hand, setting it on a table, it being pointed at the bed where she was.

Pulling at her restraint, she attempted to break it, doing anything to get away, but it wouldn't break.

Suddenly a hand turned her onto her back, her starting to squirm as he pushed her head into the mattress, her hearing the sound of a belt being undone just before hearing jeans being lowered. After she had heard the sounds, she began to move around, wanting to run away as she felt his freezing hands lower her pants, her underwear being lowered as well.

"Beg." He whispered in her ear, her starting to cry as she felt his hands rest on her hips.

"I don't beg for anything." She hissed, feeling him thrust inside her, her holding back her screams as her eyes were squeezed shut.

"Beg." He demanded, becoming louder as he thrust harder, making it last for a while as he felt her shiver under him.

"Not for you." She felt him go from slow to fast in just one thrust, it becoming painful as he tore inside her, feeling as if she was ripping in two.

"Beg!" He yelled as his thrust was the best he had in a while, feeling her want to scream under him.

"Not for anyone." She whispered through clenched teeth, feeling him speed his process, getting more harder and painful.

"This one has been the best in all my years of doing this. It must kill you that you haven't gotten insider her first. She's given you plenty of chances and you've missed them all. This one's for the men who misunderstood the females giving them permission to hold them down as they got dirty inside her," His thrust felt like she was in two halves, her beginning to break as she felt herself start to split. "And this one is for the females who've been lucky enough to had me as their first."

She couldn't do it anymore.

She broke into tears, clenching the sheets as she let out her screams.

She felt broken.

Dirty.

Dead.

Blood had stained the sheets, her body matching the crimson as she was wrapped in the clean white sheet she had been handed, completely naked. Her eyes flickered to the remains of her clothes, them ripped apart by the one who had taken advantage of her.

Allie wanted to cry.

She wanted to cry until she couldn't breath.

The tears she wasted for him.

All her tears were gone.

Given to her raper.

She refused to accept the memory of being raped.

She refused to do anything but pray for someone to rescue her.

To rescue her from her torture.

Her hell.

She was now in a white nightgown that fell to her feet, slightly being dragged as she walked around, her being locked inside the room. The bed had been cleaned, rid of it's sheets as new one's replaced them, her not being able to touch the bed without feeling guilty.

"Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dead. All this time I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me. I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems. Got to open my eyes to everything. Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul. Don't let me die here. There must be something more. Bring me to life." Before she could continue, her door opened, startling her as she kept her head staring at the wall.

"You have a beautiful voice." She discovered it was the younger man by the sound of his voice, her shivering as she heard it.

She heard his footsteps, felt him lean down to her as his hand began to stroke her face, her grabbing it as she looked into his eyes.

"Don't ever stroke me." She shoved his hand back to him, her leaning her head against the wall as she thought of Derek, her lover.

Her brother, Scott.

How would he be?

She wouldn't even know if he would care.

After all, she did tell him she'd rather have no brother than him.

Translation:

She'd rather have him dead than alive.

And now he might wish the same.

And she wouldn't blame him.

Caught in her thoughts, she forgotten about the man in her room, her hearing the door shut to notify her that he had left.

She was alone.

Forever alone.

The door had opened several hours later, her not being able to sleep, knowing the fact that Derek and Scott might have seen the video of her being raped.

They have seen how she reacts to losing her virginity.

They've discovered that she had lost it at fifteen by a man she didn't know.

And it killed her.

Turning her head towards the door, she saw the camera in his hand as a black bag was held in his other hand, him gripping both tightly.

"They failed order number two, therefore another torture." Gripping her nightgown, she squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the door shut and lock, the camera being placed on the floor as the man stalked over to her.

Seeing the man bend down, she saw her opportunity to escape, her wrapping her hands on his shoulders, bringing him down to her knee, kicking him in the stomach before pushing him to where she used to be sitting, her standing up.

Hurrying to the door, she escaped out of the room before feeling her trip over something, her looking behind her to see the other she could get up, a hand had locked around her ankle, pulling her back to leave her to claw at the floor, trying to get away.

The only thing left was five claw marks of each hand, each finger nail digging into the cement of the floor.

The sound of the door slamming shut made it's way around the room.

A few moments of silence.

And then a scream.

Her scream had echoed in the room, it being loud enough to break into the next room.

The scream pierced the wind, escaping the building that she was trapped in.

Flowing through the wind, it had landed in the woods of Beacon Hills.

Passing by, it fell into the McCall house.

Scott McCall and Derek Hale raised, them hearing the scream of a female.

A fifteen year old female.

Allie McCall's scream.

"Allie." They both whispered, the scream still echoing throughout their ears, shaking them to the core as it pounded in their ears.

Multiple wounds scattered across her stomach, on her arms, on her legs, and around her back.

Worst of all, they were all visible.

No hiding the truth.

Her white nightgown splattered with blood, she was handed a new one, them thinking of a plan.

They had came back for her.

And she knew why.

"They located us. They will be here soon, Malcolm." The younger one had whispered into the other man's ear, thinking she wouldn't hear it.

Gripping onto her arm, they led her outside, her barefoot as she made her way across the woods, her white nightgown trailing behind her.

She had a name.

"Jack, you must not think that way. We will have what we want at night fall. And they'll have one less McCall." Malcolm had told the younger man, him looking towards a cliff, the grip on her tightening by the second.

Two names.

"When they get here-" Allie didn't have a chance to finish her sentence when they stopped dead cold in their tracks, both of the men looking to each other, starting to smile.

"They are already here." Jack had said, looking back to see Derek Hale and Scott McCall exit out of the tress, four other's following their move, coming out of different directions of the trees.

Both of their hands landed on Allie, her covered in bruises, scars, and blood.

Lots of blood.

"You know what to do." Malcolm looked towards Jack, them suddenly breaking out into a fight as Malcolm lifted two guns out of the back of his jeans.

Everyone started to run towards Allie, but stopped once they saw the gun being placed beside her head.

"One more step, no more Allie McCall." He threatened, backing up as he got closer to the cliff, watching his every step.

The cold metal of the barrel of the gun was placed at her temple, it deepening into her skin.

She was sure a ring of the barrel of the gun would be imprinted.

Seeing her chance to save everyone, she kicked the back of his leg, him dropping the gun as she took off, running towards Derek and Scott. As they began to run towards her, the guns were about to shoot, only for an arrow to strike his stomach, and then his leg. Collapsing to the ground, Allie had stopped, her watching only to realize she should run.

Just as she did, two arms wrapped around her.

Everything happened too fast.

The arms pulled her back.

She tripped, falling into the man's arms.

She felt her feet leave the edge of the cliff, the man letting go as they began to fall.

She was free-falling.

She had felt it every single time she had tried to commit suicide.

A scream pierced the air, her watching as if everything was slowed down.

In slow motion, her brother and her lover raced to the edge.

She watched their faces as she fell.

Her nightgown blew upwards along with her hair.

Arms spread out like the wings of a bird, she blinked.

She saw darkness.

Only darkness.

She didn't know what happened.

Well.

That's a lie.

'Cause she did.

Her suicide.


	5. The Story Of The Fallen

**The Story Of The Fallen:**

There was a light.

She didn't know rather to believe it was her time to go or it was her life, just waiting to be claimed.

Maybe it was her forth chance.

Maybe it wasn't.

She wouldn't blame it either.

She had too many chances, and if it was her time to go, than it was her time to go.

No doubting what's waiting for you.

No doubting your destiny.

Slowly reaching out, a coldness came over her.

Suddenly she went from the darkness to a crowded room, dozens around her body as it was on a surgical table, her watching as her mother was held back by staff members.

Her friends.

Her mother was in tears as they watched them attempt to operate on her, her slipping into the darkness at least three times in the past ten minutes.

For her four time, the started to shock her.

The first time wasn't her luck.

The second time wasn't meant to be.

The third time wasn't her charm.

Attempting a forth time.

Fifth time.

Sixth time.

Seventh time.

Eighth time.

And a ninth time.

Nothing had brought her back.

Charging for the tenth top, they brought force upon her body, her arching upwards as she went from watching people work on her body to opening her eyes, looking at the bodies standing around her.

Her breath was forming into a shake as she watched eyes flicker, people working on her.

Just as she was about to say something, a mask was put over her the same time a needle was placed in her arm, her passing out as the faded faces of her mother, her brother, and her lover stood outside the surgery room.

They were waiting.

For her.

And wouldn't leave.

She wasn't alone anymore.

When her nightmares had ended, her dreams began to flicker in, her dreaming of a perfect life.

A normal life.

But it wasn't true.

And then her eyes opened.

Reality struck.

A voice brought her head to the left of her bed, seeing two people sitting in chairs.

"Allie." The voice whispered, her realizing that it was Derek, his hand on her's.

"Derek?" She whispered, unsure of what to say or how to say it.

Everything was hard.

"Don't move." He whispered, him applying pressure on her shoulder to put her back on the bed that she had lifted up from.

"Why not?" She demanded an answer, hearing a new voice.

Scott's voice.

"Because you died today-" Before he could continue, she allowed her heart to speed up.

"Died today? What the hell happened today?" She was officially wide awake.

"You died nearly ten times. They were able to pull you back." Scott finished just in the nick of time before she exploded on him.

"Bring me back? Bring me back from where? Where did I go?" She felt worried now, her barely remembering what happened.

"You don't remember?" Derek cut in, surprised about her memory.

"Remember what?" She asked, looking back and forth from Derek to Scott.

"It's a long story." Derek said, not wanting to explain what she had been through.

"In case you two haven't noticed," Motioning her arms to the room, the bed, and herself, her arms stretched out wide, she said, "I'm not exactly going anywhere anytime soon."

"You've always been stubborn." Scott exclaimed, him leaning in his seat as Derek did the same, getting comfortable.

The story was told.

Emotions were felt.

Cries were heard.

And hugging was allowed.

"So," Sitting up in her bed, she looked from her lap to Derek and Scott, giving a small cough before continuing what she was about to tell them. "I died today?"

"Yeah." Scott answered, feeling a little awkward as he watched her nod her head.

"And I was saved, obviously." She let off a small laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't work.

The heaviness was still in the air.

"And-" Tilting her head, she moved her eyes from Derek and Scott towards the emptiness of the room, staring blankly into the air. "And I was raped."

"Don't think about that. It's not healthy." Derek went to put his hand on her shoulder, only for her to move away from him.

"Rape isn't that healthy either, Derek," She snapped, seeing both of them feel her anger, her sighing as she closed her eyes, staring back down at her lap before back up at Derek and Scott. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just, it's not settling with me."

"I figure it'd take sometime to settle." Scott told her, adjusting his position in his seat as he attempted to get more comfortable.

Him doing plenty of that.

But nothing felt right.

"It's not like you'd be used to the idea." She sighed, wanting to be calm about the situation.

She wasn't going to bring another hurricane to Beacon Hills.

Not today.

"I'd imagine you wouldn't. Nobody would." Scott told her, looking at the door as it opened, their mother walking inside the room.

"Thank God you are awake." Her mother almost shouted as if she'd break into song and dance, instead she collapsed into her daughter's arms.

"Hey, mom," She heard her mother ask her what was wrong, and she coughed, whispering, "I might go for my eleventh death today if you keep hugging me this tightly."

"Oh, my God," Letting go, she backed up to see her daughter start to shift the way she was sitting. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Actually, there is this small thing I've been craving." She began to let off a smile, hoping she'd get what she wanted.

"And what is that?" Her mother asked, crossing her arms as she knew she'd regret asking.

"Fall Out Boy." She whispered, watching her mother sigh, her arms still crossed.

"No way in hell." Her mother told her, nobody noticing the confused face that Derek gave them.

"Why not?" She practically shouted, her trying to calm down as she looked at her mother.

"You weren't injured that bad." Her mother explained, listening her daughter scoff.

"I died like ten times. You want me to die eleven times?" She asked, starting to move to show how dedicated to Fall Out Boy she was, only for her brother to push her back on the bed.

"One question," Everybody looked towards Derek, them waiting for him to fulfill his question. "What's a Fall Out Boy?"

"You've got to be kidding," Turning to her mother, she looked back and forth from Derek to her mother, finally stopping on her mother. "He is kidding, right?"  
"Hard to tell. He has that expression every time I see him." Her mother said, turning back to Derek as everybody has their eyes on him.

"It's an actual question." Derek confirmed, watching as Allie gasped, rubbing her hands over her eyes.

"I don't know you anymore. I can't believe that you don't know who they are," Suddenly bolting up, she grabbed his shirt, pulling him close as she whispered, "You need to get out a hell of a lot more."

"Alexandria," Her mother quickly said, her jumping a little to look over at her mother, the hold on Derek still firm as she watched her mother. "Put Derek down."

"Your ass if lucky my mom's here." She said, letting go of him as she slid back into a comfortable position, arms crossed.

"It's good that you're well. I'll be back tomorrow to check on you." Kissing her on the cheek, she left the room with Derek and Scott still sitting next to her.

"First thing I am doing when I can get out of this bed is drag you down to listen to Fall Out Boy. How can someone not listen to such perfection?" She questioned herself, not hearing Scott tell Derek that he was going to leave before she started to describe how each hair on their heads are different from another.

"She's told the story before." He whispered to Derek before leaving, her inside her thoughts.

Fixing on the reality of her world, she discovered that one less male was in the room.

"Where'd Scott leave to?" She questioned, remembering that her brother was the one that had left.

"He needed to do his homework." Derek said the first thing that came to his mind, him watching her listen to what he was saying.

"What's the real reason he left?" She questioned, not believing that he'd actually leave to do his homework when his sister was in the hospital, nevertheless ever do it.

"You were talking about Fall Out Boy." Derek admitted, not wanting to break her heart of the news, but he watched her brush it off as if it was nothing.

"It's quiet," She looked around, seeing that nobody else but Derek and herself were in the room, her looking towards the door to notice it was shut. "And we're alone."

"Where is this going." Derek asked, not understanding what she was getting to until she moved over in her bed, looking at him.

"You know perfectly where this is going," She told him, blinking as she watched him understand, him standing, about to get in, when he hesitated. "You aren't going to hurt me, either."

"Are you positive?" He didn't want to take any chances, seeing how she was injured before in his name.

"It's not like it hasn't happened before." She remembered what had happened, her not wanting to make it an issue as she felt him get in the bed beside her.

"Just remember, you wanted this." Derek let off a small laugh, leaning in as he started kissing her, her kissing him back as he rolled on top of her, her sliding under him.

"Even better underneath." She whispered, kissing him as they began to lead into the romance of the human and the werewolf.

Her eyes slowly opened to see Derek beside her, her laughing as his hazel eyes opened, sinking into her light brown eyes.

"You were weak last night." She whispered, feeling him pick her up, only for her to let out a small moan, him putting her back down.

"Are you feeling alright?" Derek questioned, watching as she slowly got out of the bed, standing to slowly lift her hospital gown, showing a bite mark on her side.

"Wonder how that happened. You don't think it'll give me rabies, do you?" She stared at it in wonder, hearing feet shuffling to find that the window was opened, Derek gone.

"And of course you leave. It probably wasn't your first hit and run either." She sighed, slipping back into her bed as she stared up at the ceiling, wondering what the hell happened.

Time had passed, it being around an hour from her opening her eyes when she looked towards the door, it opening to show a frightened and worried brother.

"What happened?" Before he could answer, he was next to her side, lifting up her hospital gown to find the bite mark had healed, the dried blood still on her skin.

"What the hell, Scott?" She said, shoving her hospital gown back down, not seeing what her bite mark looked like, her watching as her brother collapsed into the nearest chair.

"This can't be happening." He whispered, rubbing his eyes as he looked back up at his sister, clearly afraid of something.

"Scott," Standing away from her bed, she began to walk over to him, touching his shoulder as she continued. "What's wrong?"

"This is why he wasn't supposed to meet you." Scott mumbled to himself, looking as if he might cry, him suddenly remembering the full moon of the month was that very night.

"Scott-" Before she could ask another question, he took off out of the room, leaving her to run after him, skidding to a stop when a nurse caught her.

"You need to be in your room." She told her, pushing her back as Allie fought to find her brother and to see what was wrong.

"I need to find my brother. Please, you don't understand." She whined, trying to get out of the nurses' arms when she felt something stab into her neck.

"I think I understand enough." Falling into the nurses' arms, she was left with those words, passing out into the darkness once more.

Tossing her head to one side, she opened her eyes to find she was alone in her room, her sitting up as she slid off the bed, walking over to the bathroom. Lifting up her hospital gown, she found no bite mark, her whispering, "What the hell?"

Looking up in the mirror, she saw Derek behind her, her startled as her reaction showed enough of how frightened she was, her jumping in the air, her hospital gown falling back down.

"I was afraid that would happen. This was a mistake." He couldn't believe how stupid he was with him falling in love with a human.

Now she wasn't human.

She was a werewolf.

"Derek," Walking over, she put her hand on his shoulder, her other hand on his arm as she whispered, "The last time you said those words, you left me."

"It wasn't right to come back. I knew this would happen, but was afraid to believe it." Derek wrapped his arms around her, feeling her bury her head into his chest.

"What happened, Derek? What is it?" Before she could answer, she felt a pain in her side, leading up to her face, her mouth, and then her fingers.

"This is too soon. It's not supposed to be this soon." Hugging her as she fell down the wall, he held her as she began to transform.

"What's happening to me, Derek? Please answer me." Another pain shot through her body, her screaming as she began to kick the floor, starting to kick at nothing.

Closing her eyes, she felt the pain suddenly stop, her letting a tear through as she lifted her head towards Derek, opening her eyes.

"Please," Looking at her fingernails, she discovered they had grew into claws, her flashing her face up to Derek's as she saw his face had transformed. "What's happening?"

"You are a werewolf now." He explained to her, her looking back down to her hand, trying to except it, even though it seemed to be the hardest thing to do.

"A werewolf?" She questioned, slowly standing from him as she made her way to the mirror, seeing her face had transformed to be wolf-like.

"It'll be alright, Allie." Derek said, wrapping his arms around her as she leaned her head back on his shoulder, turning around as she silently cried into his chest.

She was a werewolf now.

Another difficult thing to live with.

Wasn't there enough secrets for her to hold?

Why was there another one?

Opening her eyes, she found herself in her hospital room, on her hospital bed, in her hospital gown, and then she looked over to the door, finding that her lover had blood staining his clothes, them ripped, him sleeping against the door. Standing, she made her way over to him, sliding down next to him as she looked at where he was wounded, the wounds healed. Rubbing her hand along his chest where many of the scratches were made, she looked up to see his hazel eyes open.

"Don't do that." She whispered harshly, pushing him away as she stood up, walking away from him.

"How are you feeling?" He questioned, standing up as he made his way over to her.

"Afraid," Turning to him, she leaned her head against his chest. "Of myself."

"You just need help controlling it. You need to spend some more time with me." Derek told her, pulling her back as he watched her eyes glow with tears.

Her holding them back.

"You can help me?" She whispered, looking into his eyes as he leaned down, kissing her on the cheek.

"I won't leave your side until you can control your shifting." Derek watched as she began to think, her looking up to him, worried written across her face.

"What will I tell them?" She questioned, watching him not worry, only figuring out he knew something as she watch him sigh.

"They already know," Derek explained, knowing she'd want to know how, thus him continuing what he was saying to her. "Scott's a werewolf and your mother found out by accident. All you need to do is tell her you are a werewolf."

"You're telling me he's been lying to me?" She whispered, not understanding why he wouldn't have told her what he was.

"He was trying to protect you. He figured nobody would get hurt if he could keep it to a limit of people. He watched his secret ruin lives, and he didn't want to ruin yours. It's not like you haven't lied to him before." Derek told her, her turning as she walked back to her bed, sitting on it.

"You know what I learned about keeping secrets?" She questioned, looking up as she saw him raise his eyebrows.

"They get people hurt." She whispered, looking from him to the floor, squeezing her eyes shut.

"They get people killed."

She was let out of the hospital a week ago, her training with her lover whenever she had a chance, squeezing it in between cheerleading, school, work, dancing, and singing.

She had a class for dancing outside of school, her paying for it with what she got paid.

She was succeeding in the class.

She had a class for singing outside of school.

She was succeeding in it, too.

Her job was working as a waitress at a diner that the whole school went to when school ended.

Cheerleading was during games, such as lacrosse, where she would do the cheering for the whole team, but meant it for Scott.

School was five days a week, as usual.

No change there.

Which was upsetting.

Lately she had been going from failing to succeeding, most of her classes having A's and B's.

Maybe being a werewolf wasn't as bad as it seemed to be.

Maybe it was a gift.

Feeling the sun burn her eyes, she opened her eyes, silently standing as she went to pick out her clothes for school, her hearing her brother walking around in her room.

The hearing wasn't bad to have either.

Picking out a layered white dress that had spaghetti straps, the dress ending at her knees, she pulled on her black leather jacket, flipping her brown hair over the jacket before slipping on black flats. Looking in the mirror, she sighed before picking up her brown shoulder bag, swinging it across her shoulder.

Hopefully she wouldn't become angry.

Derek warned her of what would happen if she did.

Leaving her room, she meant her brother in the hall, him offering her a ride to school, but her telling her she'd rather walk.

He seemed fine with it.

Reaching school, the day seemed to pass by like two seconds of the eight hours they'd be stuck in school. While going up the stairs to Spanish, she had to stop by the girls locker room to get her Spanish book she had left in there. Picking it up from the bench she had set it on, she turned around to the door, opening it only to find a boy outside the locker room, as if he was waiting for her.

"You look beautiful," He complimented her appearance, her smiling, about to walk away when he put his arm in front of her. "Don't ignore me when I compliment you."

Dropping her books, she attempted to stay calm, not wanting to cause anything that would say "Allie McCall is a murderer and a werewolf."

"Leave me alone." She whispered, holding back her anger as she watched him put his other arm on the other side of her, him pressing his body against her's.

"Looks like you'll just have to be punished for that." Leaning in, her began to kiss her, forcing her mouth open as he let his tongue search her mouth, her fighting back her anger.

Trying to move away from him, she pressed her hands against the wall, unsure of what to do, her starting to slip down.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lifting her arms, her shoved her back against the wall, his body pressing harder against her.

Forcing her mouth open once more, he began to French kiss her, wrapping his tongue around her's as she desperately tried to escape, her fighting away her madness as she remember her lover. Suddenly a voice was heard down the hall, them both looking towards the person who said it.

"What the hell is going on here?" She noticed the voice.

It was her brother's voice.

She watched as Scott look towards her, her mouthing, 'Help me, Scott.'

Understanding, he began to walk forward, going to save his sister.

"Beat it, McCall. We were just moving to the best part. Haven't you ever heard three's a crowd?" The boy in front of her said, watching as Scott stopped next to her.

"She's my sister." Scott told him, him seeming as if he didn't care, letting off a frown.

"I feel your pain. Must be hurting you that you can't screw your sister. Every boy wants to," Turning towards her, he whispered, "They'll all get to. Haven't you heard your sister is the slut of the school?"

Becoming angry, she watched as Scott grabbed him by the front of his shirt, throwing him down the hall, him sliding across the floor to hit the door.  
Getting up, he looked up at Scott, then moved his eyes towards Allie.

"Looks like we'll have to screw when your brother isn't around." He said, acting as if everything was normal, him walking down the hall, disappearing.

"Are you alright?" Scott listened into her heartbeat, hearing it beat rapidly, her bending down to pick up her books.

"No, I'm not." She whispered, brushing back her hair as she stood up, feeling as if she would cry.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, them beginning to walk, him watching her.

"That was the fifteen year old girl inside me, and I'm not her. I freaked out like every girl would, and it felt pathetic. For the first time since he bit me, I felt weak." Passing the corner, disappearing out of sight, she hadn't noticed the boy was watching her.

He was stalking her.

He needed to have her.


	6. The Story Of The Survivor

**The Story Of The Survivor:**

Tossing her shoulder bag onto her bed, she decided that a shower was needed for the day she had went through, her taking a towel on her way, before stopping at Scott's room.

She somehow felt safer when she was with him.

Leaning against the door frame, she watched as her brother dropped her bag on his floor, her knocking on the door to see him turn around.

"Could I use your shower?" She questioned, pointing towards the bathroom, waiting for his response.

"Fine with me. Mom won't be home until tomorrow because she's working the night shift and Stiles wants me to come over to his place to do this project we're paired up for." Scott said as he reached back down for his bag, unsure of why he set it down in the first place.

"When's the project due?" She questioned while walking towards the bathroom, opening the door.

"Tomorrow." Scott whispered, not wanting her to hear him but she obviously did.

"Were you lying about there being a project just to have an excuse not to tell me what you two really are doing?" Finding out their scheme, she watched him rub the back of his neck while she stepped further into the bathroom, about to close the door.

"Dammit. You being a werewolf is killing my plans." Scott said, about to set his bag down when he watched her peek out of the bathroom.

"Go, Scott. I'm not going to pry, yet. Anyway, being a werewolf isn't fun for me either. You'll be back when?" Allie questioned, putting her towel on the top of the door.

"Around midnight. You'll be okay by yourself?" Scott looked into her eyes, listening to her heartbeat to be his lie detector.

"Not really, no, but you've got a life. You should live it while you still have it." She said, about to go in when she heard him whisper, "My life was lost last year when I was bit."

"Scott, I heard that." She shouted from the bathroom, hearing him leave before she began to strip, turning on the shower.

Once the shower was on, she slipped in behind the curtain, feeling the water trickle down her hair, her face, her neck, and her shoulders, running along her body. Hearing footsteps, she shouted, "What you'd forget?"

Not hearing an answer, she peeked out of the curtain, holding it next to her neck as she peaked out, seeing the boy from school standing there.

Startled, she attempted to grab the towel when she slipped forward, hitting her head on the wall to collapse in the tub, the water now running along an unconscious body as the curtain covered her from her shoulders and to her ankles. Seeing his chance, he turned the shower off, sitting on the edge of the tub as he began to lean in, starting to pull off the curtain when he saw a shadow.

Looking up, he saw Scott McCall standing there, his bag sliding off his shoulder as he looked at the scene in front of him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Seeing his eyes flash red, the boy skidded from where he was, passing by Scott as he hurried out of the house.

Rushing over to her, he carefully picked her up, seeing a small scratch, blood trickling out of it.

She'd have a headache when she would wake up.

Everything had felt endless.

The mental institution was supposed to help her.

That's why she had been sent there.  
But nobody knew what happened inside.

They'd watch your every move.

You'd barely be able to breath without them behind you.

The mental institution wasn't like any other.

Instead of making you feel better, you felt worse.

And she couldn't tell anyone.

She couldn't breath a single word to the outside world.

Every single moment was hell.

Pure hell.

Arching her back, her eyes were drawn to the hand pushing on her chest, her falling back onto the mattress underneath her, her eyes turning to see him.

Derek Hale.

"Seems every time something happens with me, you're the first beside me." Her voice felt like it was ripping in half, her fighting from coughing as she blinked.

"That's because you are my mate. Everything that happens, we'll be there for each other." Derek's hand led from her chest down to her hand, him tangling them together like vines.

"Does this mean that the fairy tale has ended?" She whispered, her brown eyes dodging his hazel eyes for only a second before being pulled back once more.

"And what fairy tale would that be?" Moving closer to her, his breath was taken by her's, them colliding as she checked him over once, twice, nearly three times.

"The werewolf and his human." She told him, her suddenly shifting over as he pulled up the blanket, getting in on the other side of her.

"Haven't you heard the new fairy tale," His breath was against her's, her feeling him crawl over her, his arms trapping her beneath him. "The werewolf and his mate."

The moment seemed instance.

Wrapping her arm around his head, she pulled his face next to her's as she stole a kiss from him, him feeling her legs wrap around his legs, her flipping him over as she was on top of him.

Hands were over bodies.

Clothes were being stripped of the owners.

Soon nothing but skin was touching.

Nothing but kissing was made.

Nothing but the sound of love heard.  
And Scott listened to it all.

With nothing except a matching pair of underclothes, them being a black laced bra accompanied by her underwear, her hair in curls as she finished curling her hair. About to pull on some clothes, she found her looking in the mirror to find her lover behind her, him wrapping his arms around her.

"You don't have to leave." He whispered in her ear, her giggling as she turned around, caught in his arms.

"If I don't show up to school, they call my mom, and when she hears of it, she'll question me on why I didn't show up at school, thus me lying to her." She whispered as she leaned up, kissing him on the lips, her about to tangle from his arms when he kept his hold.

"Tell her you were with me." He had gotten a little louder, his whispers not being as quiet as they were meant to be.

"That'll get me out of trouble. 'Mom, the reason why I didn't show up at school was because I was busy at home screwing a twenty year old guy.'" Sighing, she made her way from his arms, watching him place his back to her, her walking over to her bed.

Silence overtook the room, him thinking it had been a bit too quiet, him turning around to feel something hit his neck. Watching in blurred vision, he saw his lover being ripped from the bed, two men holding her as he saw a boy in his vision, him turning back to look at Derek.

"You won't mind if I borrow it, do you? Heard that it still works after fifteen years, and I'd like to take a test run before I offer a buy for it." Pulling her back, he heard her screaming drown in his ears, him trying to shift, but he was soon in the darkness, the echos of his lover screaming in his ears.

Opening her eyes, she felt her face was damp, most being tears, some being sweat, her hair covering her shoulders along with part of her face. Her wrists were tied with rope, her discovering she was dangling a foot from the floor, the rope cutting into her skin, deepening each time she attempted to escape. Her eyes caught the bruises along her arms, legs, shoulders, and sides along with a few cuts, looking like they were caused by a knife, blood stilling leaking from them as they slowly healed, her being a werewolf not enough as the cuts had been made deep inside of her.

"While you were out, we decided to give your brother a call," Lifting her head, she found the one who had taken her was the one who held her against her will in the hall, her brother having to save her. "He was surprised to find out that it was me who stole you from them."

"You can go to hell, you sadistic bitch." She whispered harshly, trying to get pass the pain that was putting pressure on her body.

Feeling him slap her across the face, he went on with his story that he had planned out, him beginning with, "Seems the first names have been lost in the mail. It's Lucas Shatler, your one and only stalker."

"Doesn't it seem pathetic that you have to hunt the ones you love down?" She barely had enough oxygen in her lungs to continue what she wanted to say.

"You should have fallen under my mercy the second we were over each other, but he had to ruin our love, and that doesn't have to happen again." Against her body, his hand roamed along the edges of her stomach, falling behind her back, leading up to her bra where he snapped one of the hooks off.

"Newsflash; you shouldn't lock up the ones you love." Jerking her head from him once she felt his tongue hit her cheek, she felt another one of her hooks snap, leaving one remaining from exposing her top half more than it already was.

"Your bra is covering the beautiful upper half of you," About to undo the last one, his body pressed against her's, her whimpering as she felt her body scream in pain. "And I took you for the full package."

One hook from her bra falling to the floor, a voice came from the other side of the room.

Sighing in relief, he pushed her back, turning to the man walking inside.

"Is she all yours or do we get to have some of the action?" She squinted her eyes to find out that the other boys, another one behind him, were two names she had known since fourth grade.

Ryan Malketer.

Cody Huddersfield.

"For now, she belongs to me. You'll get your turn if she survives." Listening to the words, they had echoed off the walls, trapped inside the room.

She remembered what Derek had told her.

No matter if she screamed, shouted, or whispered, he'd hear her and find her.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she whispered, "Derek Hale. Scott McCall," over and over, wanting to reach their ears and for them to find her.

Hearing the door shut, she discovered one man was left in the room.

Lucas.

Watching him lift a knife from the back of his jeans, he stalked over to her.

"Now, answer my question and get it correct, you'll save some blood. Refuse to answer it or answer incorrectly, your blood will be collected on the floor, in a puddle," Walking up to her body, her placed the knife on her shoulder, softly deepening the knife into her shoulder before starting the questions. "Is Hawaii an island and is it apart of the United States of America?"

"Hawaii is a state being made up of islands, and yes, it is apart of the United States of America." Thinking back to her social studies moments, she remembered that answer word for word.

Well, almost word for word.

"I was hoping you'd get it incorrect. There's always next time," Pulling the knife from her shoulder, he pondered on a question, finding one to fit the scale. "Who was the twelfth president of the United States?"

"Zachary Taylor." She breathed out, understanding why her learning social studies was important, her never thinking she'd use it in the scenario she was in.

"Lead singer of Fall Out Boy?" His questions were faster, her answering the one he asked as if he was asking her favorite color.

"Patrick Stump." Nobody knew more about Fall Out Boy than she did.

And no one dared to test that theory.

They'd be there for days.

"Youngest Doctor in Doctor Who?" Thinking she'd miss the question, he brought his knife back on her shoulder, itching to spill blood.

"Matt Smith, twenty-six years old." Suddenly she had thanked herself for obsessing over Doctor Who for that time before she was put away.

She still obsessed over it.

"Spanish alphabet." He was still trying to figure out how a beautiful girl like her knew who the youngest Doctor was in Doctor Who.

"That's simple-" Choking on her words, she tried to recall the Spanish alphabet, her forgetting every letter, every word; everything about Spanish.

"Do you have the answer?" Her heartbeat raced, her think she'd be dead by the time the twentieth question was asked at the questions he was asking.

"You're a bitch." She whispered, feeling him rip across her skin before she could finish her sentence, feeling the pain as he slowly smiled.

"My middle name?" Lucas knew that the only way to know his middle name was for his parents to tell you, look at his files, or to ask him.

"How the hell am I supposed to know that?" She growled, her clenching her teeth together as another slash was made.

"Wrong answer." His voice almost sang as he cut across her arm, stopping as he made it two inches, an inch or so deep.

"You brought me out here for a reason. Why not satisfy your psychotic mind by getting it over with?" Her voice barely came out, her being breathless as the pain filled her body, her feeling them slowly stitch the skin back together.

"Who doesn't love a good torture? First our toy is tortured, than our toy becomes dirty with us, and finally we stop our toy's pain, slashing it's neck with a knife." Explaining his plan, she held back her urge to call him names, her reflexes to kick him and punch him stopped.

She couldn't punch him.

She couldn't kick him.

She couldn't do anything.

She was helpless.

Blood.

Blood everywhere.

Blood covered her stomach.

Her shoulders.

Her legs.

Her hands.

Her feet.

Her ankles.

Everywhere.

Watching him stalk over to her, her eyes flew to the blade of the knife.  
Most of her wounds have healed.

But he opened them back up.

No questions asked.

At least involving her healing.

She couldn't handle the pain anymore.

She couldn't take it.

She was weak.

Weak as a werewolf.

Weak as a human.

She will always be weak.

And that's what killed you.

The blade slashed into her skin, blood oozing.

She felt the pain.

The second the blade caught on her skin.

It was painful.

And she couldn't hold back her screams.

They were the only sounds heard.

"You've covered my body in blood." She peered down, crimson exploding over her body.

"Nice to see you can still think straight." Lucas teased, using a white towel to wipe off the blood, the towel mostly stained in the blood she held.

Or used to hold.

"Skip from the torture. How about we head to getting down and dirty?" Choking on her words, she rethought over her actions.

Had she really asked that?  
"Getting down and dirty?"

She hoped her holding back her urge to bite him was worth it.

"Princess," Walking over to her, he softly dragged the knife's blade along her cheek bones. "Nice to think you've finally came to my side."

Beginning to cut her ankles, she felt them swing.

Free.

"You obviously aren't that smart, young one." Swinging back her leg, she kicked him across the face, her slipping the knife from his hands as he fell to the floor.

Ripping the knife across her bounds around her wrists, she fell to the floor.

Hurrying from Lucas, she had no idea she had dropped the knife to the ground.

Until she reached the door.

Starting to open it.

And something hit the side of her neck, deeply wounding her.

Falling into the door, she slid down, hitting the floor.

Bringing her hand against her neck, she discovered something had cut her.

And her eyes fell upon the knife.

Sneaking it into her hand, she swung the door open, stepping out into the woods as she hurried along, noticing that all three of the ones who kidnapped her were running behind her.

Allie tossed the knife back, hitting one of them in the leg, stopping two of them as one of them continued to chase her.

Lucas.

Dodging trees, her eyes missed the root sticking from the ground as she saw the road.

Tripping, she fell head first into a tree, rolling away only to stop, looking up.

Everything hurt.

Turning on her stomach, she attempted to crawl away.

Her hands were stained in blood.

Crimson.

Using her elbows, she attempted to leave the sight.

Before she knew it, something stabbed an inch from her heart.

"You'll die before they find you. You'll brother cry and your boyfriend will die inside. And it's your fault. All of this is your fault." Hearing him stand, his footsteps echoed in her hear as she saw the darkness.

And she passed out.

She couldn't remember waking up.

Or Derek carrying her to his car.

Or Scott nearly killing Derek.

Or anything at all.

She remembered the torture she went through.  
Everything before she passed out.

All she could make out was that she was in her room with Scott across the hall, checking in on her once in a while with Derek sitting next to her, him being the one to stitch her neck as it wouldn't heal as fast as her other wounds.

His love tore into her.

And she didn't mind.


	7. The Story Of The Imperfection

The Story Of The Imperfection:

Wearing a pair of Yankees sweatpants, her navy blue spaghetti strapped shirt wrapping around her skinny upper half of her body, she gathered pieces of her hair, tugging them into a high ponytail. Since one week ago when she had been kidnapped and had made it home, her wounds had completely healed, even the wound on her neck, and she felt better than she usually did.  
Derek officially was calling Allie his girlfriend.  
And Allie was officially calling Derek her boyfriend.  
Scott had moved on from the dating of his younger sister and his friend, who hadn't been his friend, but has been labeled as that.  
He had also gotten pass his younger sister being a werewolf.  
He still protected her.  
And Derek still protected her.  
And their mother was clueless of what was happening with Allie.  
She was caught up in work about all the time, not realizing what has happened.

Twisting her hands around her blanket, Allie was debating on turning on the lights due to her watching "The Grudge" series , or to stay in her bed, trying to sleeping. With her estimate, she guessed that it was near two in the morning, her finishing the movies at midnight.  
And she hadn't moved sleeping into her agenda.  
Sighing, she knew what she had to do.  
Standing from her bed, covers thrown from her, she made her way to the light switch.  
Her hand covered the switch as she flickered on the light, turning around to find Derek next to her bed.  
"Even with better hearing, you're still as quiet and sneaky as hell." She growled as she moved over to her bed, about to slid in when she felt her wrist being tugged.  
Pulled back, she fell into his arms as he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her as she slowly moved her hands from his stomach, dragging up his body with her hands, reaching his neck as she wrapped her arms around, linking them. Being pushed back, she slowly sat on the bed, crawling backwards as she felt Derek's right hand hit the bed, him crawling on top of her as she crawled under him. Turning him over, she helped him lift his shirt off, him flipping her over to rip off her shirt, both articles of tops being collected on the floor.  
Topless Derek and Topless Allie.  
Well, almost Topless Allie.  
Her white bra was still attached to her upper half.  
Nipping softly at her shoulder, she felt him narrow down to that one spot, lips untouched.  
Suddenly his nipping applied more pressure.  
And more.  
And more.  
Suddenly she felt the skin begin to break with every nip he took.  
"Derek," She moaned, her breath catching as she felt him nip harder and harder. "You're hurting me."  
Not hearing an answer from Derek, she discovered he had completely lost himself in nipping her, him almost biting her if it wasn't for her brother ripping him off her. Falling to her side, her eyes escaped onto her brother and Derek, her pulling her blanket over her, leaving her to stare at her shoulder.  
It was drenched in blood.  
"Derek, what the hell is wrong with you?" Scott shouted, eyes staying on him as he watched Derek look around as if he didn't know what was happening.  
"What's happening," Turning around, he saw that his girlfriend had her shoulder drenched in blood, her top wrapped in her blanket. "Are you alright?"  
Shuffling away from his touch, her legs curled up to her stomach, her setting her chin on her knees before saying, "I want you to leave, Derek."  
"Did I hurt you?" He questioned, watching her eyes close, opening to reveal a tear, her wiping it away the second she felt it leak from her eye.  
"Please, leave me alone." She whispered, watching him sign, turning as her brother followed her boyfriend out, her confused of what happened.  
And he was, too.

Looking at her reflection, she thought of Evanescence's album, Fallen.  
"Now I will tell you what I've done for you- Fifty thousand tears I've cried. Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you, and you still won't hear me. Don't want your hand this time- I'll save myself. Maybe I'll wake up for once. Not tormented daily, defeated by you. Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom. I dive again. I'm going under, drowning in you. I'm falling forever. I've got to break through. I'm going under," Letting in a deep breath, her eyes closed as she continued to sing the next line. "Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies, so I don't know what's real and what's not. Always confusing the thoughts in my head, so I can't trust myself anymore. I dive again."  
"I'm going under, drowning in you. I'm falling forever. I've got to break through. So go on and scream- scream at me. I'm so far away. I won't be broken again. I've got to breathe- I can't keep going under. I dive again," Opening her eyes, she pulled her hair over her shoulder, looking as the small cuts of nips have disappeared; healed. "I'm going under. Drowning in you. I'm falling forever. I've got to break through. I'm going under. I'm going under. I'm going under."  
Ending, she discovered that her choice of dressing had fitted her emotions.  
Her red layered shirt had dropped down to her thighs, sleeveless with two strings wrapping around her neck, knotted in the back. For her choice of jeans, she decided to let a pair of dark blue skinny jeans wrap around her legs, the bottoms being covered by black heeled ankle boots.  
She was ready.  
She felt ready.  
Swinging her shoulder bag on her shoulder, she tossed her phone into her jeans pocket, her iPod in her bag as she opened the door to show her brother heading down the stairs.  
Maybe he didn't want to talk after last night.  
It was just as embarrassing to him as it was to her.  
Her brother saw her in her bra with her boyfriend looming over her, them in the middle of him nipping her.  
Until he had bit into her skin enough for blood to spill.  
And then Scott came running.  
Sighing, she peeked around the corner, seeing that her brother had left the house, the honking of Stiles' jeep and the slamming of the front door notifying her he had left.  
Lately he stuck to Stiles' jeep and not his dirt bike.  
She wondered why.

Making it into class as the bell rang, she slid into a seat in the back against the wall, leaning her head against the wall as the teacher began to talk, shutting the door. Every little sound pumped into her ears, her starting to feel a headache breaking over. Pulling out her binder, she dropped it on her desk, her pencil hitting the wood which was announced in her ears.  
Closing her eyes, the image of her boyfriend nipping her appeared, her snapping open her eyes to find forty minutes had passed.  
And her notebook was out on her desk.  
Opened.  
And the notes were written in cursive.  
And she didn't write in cursive.  
Before she had a chance to see who had written her notes, the bell went off, alarming the students who gathered their materials before heading out the door.  
Just as her right foot reached the hall, her teacher's voice shouted her name, her stopping to look down, turning to her teacher.  
"Allie, do you think you have enough time after school for me? All I could use is half an hour, if it's fine with you to use that time." The question was more of a statement, declaring that she was to stay after school with her Spanish teacher.  
Nodding her head, she made her way after the last of students, her weight suddenly from a normal fifteen year old teenager's weight to her math teacher's weight, which was near three hundred, possibly four hundred pounds. Gripping the unoccupied lockers, she carried her own weight to her locker, sliding against it as she felt as if her breath was tightening.  
She needed to find Scott.  
Pushing off her feet, she turned the hall, one after another until she found her brother with his friends at a door, them whispering. She felt like she would fall through the floor if she made another step, growling in pain as she tried to move faster. Before she knew it, she had reached Scott as the bell rang, his friends about to separate when she landed on his back, holding on.  
"Scott," She whispered, closing her eyes as she felt herself sweating, her using all her strength to hold onto him and to not fall to the floor as she knew she would pass out. "There is something wrong?"  
"What are you talking about." Scott questioned, turning as he felt her fingernails lengthened into claws, them beginning to pierce his shoulder, her gripping onto him.  
"It's hard to breath, and everything feels heavier than normal." Her lungs felt as if they were used as a punching bag, possibly being squeezed as her breath came and left her in an instant, her struggling to hold on.  
"Do you remember what could have caused this." Watching his younger sister struggle to breath and to stand was wounding him, him knowing she'd hide from him for at least two weeks with the embarrassment she had suffered the night before.  
"Please, help me." Letting go of his shoulder, she dropped to the floor, his friends staring as the people around them began to scream, a few calling for an ambulance.  
And Allie couldn't feel anything anymore.  
She couldn't breath anymore.

Her eyes flashed open to find a man standing by the door, her blinking a few more times to discover that it wasn't anyone she knew.  
"Allie, hello," Stepping inside the room as he saw her eyes open, he continued. "You don't know me, and your brother may not have mentioned me, but I'm an old friend."  
"Lately his friends are a little more than just 'an old friend.'" Her headache left her to believe he was a nobody, her not even commenting on his age.  
"Promise, he should remember me, and maybe he'll tell you more about me. Tell your brother that Deucalion stopped by to check on you. Oh," Turning to leave, he stopped at the door, turning around to her. "Make sure to mention that what he believed that it was I wanted wasn't what was needed. Tell him that it wasn't true of what he thought I had wanted; it was something he cherished that I had wanted and still do. And it always ends up to be mine in the end."  
His words confused him, but she had guessed it might have been something that wasn't important.  
And she was wrong.

Looking up, her brother walked through the door, his friends trailing behind him before he stopped next to me, him curious of my condition.  
"One of your friends stopped by to check on me," Watching him take a peek at his friends, she reached out for his wrist, shaking her head to tell him no before continuing. "Before he left, he wanted me to tell you that he wants something you cherish, and what you thought he wanted wasn't the truth. Just before he left, he said, 'And it always ends up to be mine in the end.'"  
"Did he leave you his name?" Scott had a few guesses on who it could have been, but there was one name that hadn't came across his list of names.  
"Deucalion." She whispered, remembering his name as if it was venom on her lips, playing off in the wind as silence was heard.  
"Here's what's happening tonight; sitting in this chair will be me, outside that door will be Allison, Stiles and Lydia will find Derek and tell him you're in the hospital." With all of them moving, her voice was the only thing that stopped them from continuing.  
"How come it feels as if you're hiding something from me, and that what was said to you was about me?" Her voice was innocent.  
And he wanted it to stay innocent.  
Along with the rest of her body.  
She wasn't apart of anything.  
She didn't need to be.  
"Trust me when I say to stay inside this room and to not leave until we return." Before another question hit the air, they had escaped the room to leave her where she was.  
Alone.  
Confused.  
Frightened.  
Worried.

Her head tilted to the side, she hadn't heard the door open, revealing someone walking inside her room. When the figure had reached beside her, she peered up to see the figure turn to her, her wanting to know who it was, about to ask before something weighed down on her neck. The thickness of the object told her it must have been a wire that was applying pressure to her neck, her hands tugging at the wire.  
"Alexandria," Tilting their head, their face was hidden in the darkness, their voice being deep as they continued to talk. "This is a warning for him to stay around for you- from us. Don't worry, my love, because you'll be brought back."  
The light faded from her eyes, the image being taken as well as the words echoed in her head.

Arching upwards, her breath caught, a hand pushed her back onto the bed she was in, her hospital gown being pulled over her shoulders as a doctor and a few nurses stood around her.  
Suddenly her vision blurred, and she fell back into the darkness as a voice screamed, "We've got a pulse," to the awaiting people.

Her eyes flickered open, her dreams and nightmares fading as a shadow loomed over her.  
Turning her head, she discovered it to be her brother.  
"What happened to you?" Scott had worried, understanding his sister being lost and coming back, it being due to someone attempting to strangle her, thinking they finished the job.  
The wire was found in the trash.  
Police are investigating it.  
"'This is a warning for him to stay around for you- from us. Don't worry, my love, because you'll be brought back.' How did they know, Scott? What do they want?" Her voice repeated the written words in her mind, her wondering who they referred to when they used "he."  
"What are you talking about? Who said that to you?" Scott's voice was high, knowing how he promised himself to keep her safe, him failing.  
"I- I don't know. What do they want, Scott?" Her eyes filled with tears as her leaned in, holding her as she held onto him, crying.  
"I don't know," He whispered, holding her as he slowly rocked her back and forth, staring blankly as he whispered, "Yet."

Two days had passed until she was let out of the hospital.  
Another day passed, her love visiting her, but leaving as she wanted him to.  
The next day had came, her brother staying home by her side to keep her safe.  
He felt guilty.  
Two more days had passed, her lover not visiting a day.  
And suddenly she needed him.  
She wanted to cry in his arms.  
And to fall asleep in his arms.  
And to kiss him.  
A week had passed, her being alone as her brother had went back to school and her lover had stayed away, as she wished him to be at the time.  
She no longer wished him to be away.

Wearing a ripped pair of shorts that stopped at her thighs, a blank spaghetti strapped shirt was pulled over her upper half of her body, nearly covering her shorts. With her hair tied into a high ponytail, her side bangs and a few strands were left to dangle around her face.  
Wrapping herself in her blanket, she thought of her love to Derek.  
"She is everywhere I go, everyone I see. Winter's gone and I still can't sleep. Summer's on the way, at least that's what they say, but these clouds won't leave," Lifting her blanket from her body, letting herself breath more than she had before, she continued to sing along with her favorite song; the song she could cope to. "Walk away, barely breathing, as I'm lying on the floor. Take my heart as you're leaving. I don't need it anymore."  
"This is the memory. This is the curse of having too much time to think about it. It's killing me. This is the last time. This is my forgiveness. This is endless," Each lyric had been as if someone had watched her throughout her life in the past few years. "Now spring has brought the rain, but I still see your face, and I can not escape the past. Creeping up inside, reminding me that I can never bring you back."  
"This is the memory. This is the curse of having too much time to think about it. It's killing me. This is the last time. This is my forgiveness. This is endless," Sucking in a deep breath, she attempted to not cry as she sung along to the song. "This is endless. This is endless. This is endless. Someone help me 'cause the memory convinced itself to tear me apart, and it's gonna succeed before long."  
A tear fell from her eyes, her squeezing her eyes shut as a few more dropped. "This is the memory. This is the curse of having too much time to think about it. It's killing me. This is the last time. This is my forgiveness. This is endless. This is endless."  
"Someone help me 'cause the memory convinced itself to tear me apart, and it's gonna succeed before long," Her breathing had slowed as her heartbeat sped up, her hearing every beat in her ears like the pumping of her blood which followed behind. "She is everywhere I go. Everyone I see, but these clouds won't leave."  
Stopping, she turned off her iPod, wrapping the earphones around it before setting it next to bed on the table, flattening out on the bed as she lifted the blanket over her body, dropping it upon her head.  
She was covered.  
Completely covered.  
And alone.

Feeling an arm wrap over her waist, her eyes flickered open, one wanting to stay shut as she investigated who the arm belonged to. The hand grasped the bottom of her shirt, her figuring out that who the hand and arm belonged to was her love. His hazel eyes shined as she let her light brown eyes deepen into the wonders of Derek Hale.  
"Your heartbeat sped up, and you were alone, so I took it upon me to make sure your heartbeat stays steady and you weren't alone," Sighing, he looked around the room before looking back at Allie, his hand leaving her back as it cupped her face, him whispering, "And to apologize for my behavior."  
"Don't tell me you're sorry and all that thinking that's going to fix me, because it won't. Beside," Turning around, she crossed her arms as she softly whispered, "It wasn't your fault, so I'm not made at you."  
Suddenly she felt two arms pull her back, her being under his chin as he slowly reached her ear, whispering, "You should be, but nobody's protesting."  
"You know," Switching around, she looked up at his eyes as she kissed his lips, whispering, "We never finished what was happening."  
"You're a tease, but that's what makes the Allie McCall we all know and love." Taking her in his arms, his lips pressed against her's, tongues meeting as shirts were slowly pulled off, jeans flying to one corner, shorts going to the other, and undressing until each article of clothing was taken, or ripped, off each other's bodies, completely naked as skin was the only against each other.  
And it felt nice.


	8. The Story Of The Curious

**The Story Of The Curious:  
**  
Lyrics filled her mind once more.

How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight all the time  
How can I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time

How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well I will figure this one out  
On my own  
On my own

How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well, yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well I think I know

Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves

Yeah

How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well, yeah yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well

I think I know  
I think I know

Ooh, there is something  
I see in you  
It might kill me  
I want it to be true

Another song of Paramore went into her mind.

Can't count the years on one hand  
That we've been together  
I need the other one to hold you  
Make you feel, make you feel better

It's not a walk in the park  
To love each other  
But when our fingers interlock,  
Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it  
'Cause after all this time I'm still into you

I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you

Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you

Recount the night that  
I first met your mother  
And on the drive back to my house  
I told you that, I told you that I loved ya

You felt the weight of the world  
Fall off your shoulder  
And to your favorite song  
We sang along to the start of forever  
And after all this time I'm still into you

I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you

Some things just, some things just make sense  
And one of those is you and I  
Some things just, some things just make sense  
And even after all this time

I'm into you, baby, not a day goes by  
That I'm not into you

I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far

'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah, after all this time  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you

Nothing compared to the emotions she had for her lover.  
After all, nobody could toss around the word, "lover" as if it hadn't meant something.  
That was like you were saying, "My best friend is also my lover."  
Like, of course Derek was her best friend, and lover, but he didn't compare to the friendship her friends and her had.  
They've been together longer than Derek had been with her.  
But she still called him her best friend.  
Her boy best friend.

Emilee Martinez.  
Skylar McCartney.  
Juliet Georgina.  
Sarah Elizabeth.  
Her friends since she had been in middle school.  
Her best friend was Juliet, who Allie had called Jules since the day they meant.  
Skylar had her own nickname picked to be Sky.  
Emilee decided to shorten her name to Emma or Em.  
Sarah never had a nickname. She thought of them to be lame.  
And Alexandria, well, her story of her nickname didn't matter.  
Her friends and her could be the three musketeers, if two of them were invisible.  
Mostly it had been just the four of them, excluding Allie from their cliche, but when she went to school, they'd reel her in as if they cared to have her as a friend.  
The only one who did care was Jules.  
The other's just wanted to spread the gossip of the latest update about Alexandria McCall.  
Known as "Friday The Thirteenth."  
They thought it was hilarious.  
Allie thought it was childish.  
Usually it'd be all bad luck on Friday the thirteenth, and that's where her nickname, the one she never used or was introduced as, came around. She was always getting hurt, or kidnapped, or whatever there was to happen, and she was the center of it.  
Everything happened to her.  
Even if it was to hurt someone else.  
It happened to her.

Buried in his chest, clothes on as it was two days later, she listened to him telling her a story; a story of "The Werewolf And His Human."  
Once she fell asleep, he listened to her heartbeat, slowly putting him asleep.  
Nobody heard the door opening, or the footsteps leading to her head, or the note crumbling on the table next to her bed before the figure left the room.

Opening her eyes, she looked behind her to discover Derek sleeping.  
"My hero." She whispered, turning back to the door where she spotted the note on the table.  
Picking it up, her eyes scanned the paper, the words written on it before it fell to the ground, the sound of her heartbeat speeding up which awoke Derek.  
"Allie," He breathed, squeezing her tightly as he watched her turn back to him, fear in her face as she turned back to the note. "What happened."  
Without taking, he followed her eyes, finding the note on the floor which he leaned over her to grab, beginning to read it once he settled in his spot.  
"Alexandria McCall," Her voice sounded like bitter poison in the way he had seen it. "How do you love and trust someone when he can't protect you? Sleeping on the job, Derek? Nice way to get your girl killed. As for your brother, Alexandria, tell him that I needed him to get to you. Make sure to tell him that someday I'll be back for you, and I can't promise that your brother or your lover will be there for you. They'll forget about you, Alexandria, while I won't. Derek will find he doesn't love you anymore, or break up and leave you for your safety, as he's done in the past, and he'll leave you vulnerable. Scott will move on when he finishes school, going to college where he'll leave you alone at the house. And you'll have to live alone with your mother looking after you. And she'll eventually die of old age and you'll be alone again. I can promise you that when your family and your lover leave you, I'll be here for you. Before you decide your answer, think about it; Nothing is forever. -Deucalion"  
"Is he speaking the truth," Her voice was watery as she turned, her eyes filling with tears as she looked into his eyes. "Will you leave me again and never come back?"  
"Being with me will get you killed, and the last thing I want is for you to die. That's why I am protecting you from here on out, just until your safe once more. I can not promise your safety." Before he could move onto the speech he has told a thousand times, this one being the hardest, she stopped him.  
"You don't need to promise my safety. Derek, being with you is like living with a lion; it'll kill you, but that's not true for us. No matter what, even if it means my safety, or my life, it'll always be you. My choice will always be you." Her voice cracked and broke so many times that she could barely understand what she was saying.  
"I want to protect you for Scott, Allie." Derek whispered, reaching out for her shoulder, which she shook away as she closed her eyes.  
"Derek, I love my brother. I love Scott like family. I love you like lovers. All you two want to do is protect me, and neither of you care how I feel about it. I know why you want to protect me, but at least let me live my life while I still have it. You can protect me at a restaurant, at a bowling ally, at school, at the mall; anywhere, but all you seem to take me is my house, in my room, where the people who want to hurt me for some bazaar reason know that's where I'll be. They can't hurt me in a crowd of people, can they? They will hurt me when I'm alone with one person." Making her statement, she quieted as she waited for him to reply.  
He began to think.  
Thoughts breaking into his mind and out of his mind.  
And suddenly his answer came.  
"Get dressed- we are going to dinner." Derek ordered, watching her shake a small smile across her face as she kissed his lips before escaping from the bed, hurrying to get ready.

Her dress was bought for a dance a few years ago.  
She never went to it.  
The dress was a light blue, sleeveless as two thin strings wrapped around her neck, knotted in the back, from her sides, up to her shoulders, and the bottom connecting in the middle of her back to leave half of her back and shoulders showing, and a piece of fabric ripped in half to stop in the middle of her thigh, her not flashing too much attention to herself. For shoes, she wore an inch black high heels, the straps crossing over as a pattern to stop at her ankle, a strap indicating the tightness she wanted it to be. Straightening her hair from the curls and knots it had been in, she discovered it had grown, it reaching just a little above her ass, nearly three or four inches. Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, she fixed her side bangs, sweeping them away with the brush before snapping a blue rose, which was fake, of course, over the hair she tucked behind her ear. Doing her make up, she brought herself over to the mirror, finding the girl she hadn't seen in years.  
Possibly ever.  
Smiling at the way she looked, she turned to head to her door, opening it to find her brother in his room, his door open, with his best friend and a boy she didn't remember seeing.  
"Scott," Knocking on the door, all three boys turned their heads, the one she didn't know staring in wonder at her as Stiles had managed to cover his wonder, Scott not needing to cover his wonder as he stood up, walking over to her. "I have this thing going on tonight and I'll be home either tonight or tomorrow."  
"Where are you going?" Scott questioned, knowing Issac, the other boy in the room, could hear what they were saying.  
"Out." Turning, she attempted to leave, only for his hand to attach onto her arm, pulling her back.  
"With?" Scott questioned once more, raising his eyebrow at her as she looked up at him.  
After all, he had a right to know.  
Didn't he?  
"Derek. He's taking me to dinner." She brought her eyes to his, wondering what he'll say and or do to embarrass the hell out of her.  
"Be safe tonight, alright?" Scott whispered before letting go of her arm, her letting off a smile and feeling of happiness before leaving.  
Hurrying down the stairs, she heard a knock at the door, her reaching the door to open it, Derek dressed in a white shirt, black jeans, a pair of boots she hadn't seen before, his black leather jacket, and his hair looking the way it always had.  
Except, he smelled different.  
"You look beautiful tonight." Derek's eyes ran over her body, him not believing the girl before him was fifteen year old Allie McCall.  
"And you look handsome tonight." She had already ran her eyes over his body, but another check couldn't hurt her.  
Could it?  
"Shall we?" Pulling his hand to his stomach, he acted as if it was a prom they were going to, him looking at her smile.  
"We shall." She said the opposite of what he said as she took her arm in his, linked as they continued to walk over to his car.

Walking through the woods, hand in hand, she looked around at the scene in front of her, the cold like a slap to her face.  
"Where are you taking me?" Her curiosity had gotten the best of her, once again, and she waited for his answer to come.  
"To dinner." He simply replied, his hold on her hand tightening as she followed along.  
"In the middle of the woods?" Quickly shutting her mouth, she knew it must have been a surprise, like a walk in the woods.  
"Yes, Allie. In the middle of the woods." He told her, her not asking any more questions as she turned to see a red and white blanket sprawled out in a clearing, near the edge of a cliff as the full moon appeared over them, a picnic basket, the food spread across the picnic blanket, sitting on the edge of the blanket.  
Sitting on the opposite side of the wood, her lover on the other side, she smiled.  
"I didn't think Derek Hale would be one of the romantic types." Watching him pull out two glasses from the basket along with a bottle of wine, he looked up at her.  
"You don't drink wine, do you?" Forgetting she was fifteen years old, he moved to put the bottle away, but a hand stopped him.  
"Derek, it's fine." She told him, watching him open the top before pouring the wine into the two glasses.  
"Now, being a werewolf, what kind of werewolf would you be?" She raised her eyebrow, watching him put the bottle of wine on the leaves and grass before looking at her.  
"Beta, at least for now." His memory was fixed on him giving up his alpha power for someone he loved- his sister.  
"How can a beta bit a human and the human turns into a werewolf? I thought alpha's could only do that?" She questioned, making him suddenly question himself as he hadn't known how he could have bitten her and made her a werewolf.  
Picking up her glass of wine, she took a sip of it.  
Then another.  
And another.  
"Where'd you learn that?" Derek attempted to change the topic, wanting to lead away from werewolves.  
"Scott had told me the night he was bitten by an alpha, Peter Hale, who is your uncle, and still alive. Then he told me only an alpha can change a human with the bit, well, you either shift or die." Closing her mouth, he looked up at Derek who hid behind his glass of wine, taking a small sip, which she had done as well.  
"Allie, could we talk about something besides werewolves?" Derek questioned, watching her finish her glass of wine, him filling it up as she spoke.  
"Derek Hale, let's talk about Fall Out Boy." She narrowed her eyes at him, watching his head look up as he remembered Scott rushing out of the room at the sound of Fall Out Boy.

"Patrick Stump, Pete Wentz, Joe Trohman, and Andy Hurley; Fall Out Boy." Naming off their names once more, she felt herself completely out of it as she had drank at least half the bottle of wine.  
"You're drunk, aren't you?" Derek had questioned, him barely finishing his second glass of wine.  
"They have five official albums," She laughed, stopping as she peered up at him, curious. "Did you ask how many albums they had?"  
"About time we get you home. Scott'll kill me once he figures out you've completely drank the whole bottle of wine." Setting down his glass of wine, he watched as Allie reached for the wine bottle, picking it up as she was about to pour in some wine when a hand caught her's.  
"Mind if I have some?" Looking up, two boys, around their twenties, were standing beside Allie, one of them having their hands on the bottle, yanking it from her.  
"While you have some of that," The other boy began, walking over to Allie as he grabbed her arm, pulling her upwards towards him. "I'll have some of this."  
His breath hit her ear, her barely snapping out of it.  
It was enough to understand what was happening around her.  
"Let go of me." She said, yanking her arm from him, but failing as he brought her closer, slowly putting his hand down the back of her dress, the opening helping him to reach her underwear.  
"You don't mind sharing, do you?" The boy asked Derek, watching him slowly growl as he stood up, making a step towards her.  
"Actually, I do." Derek nearly shifted, but knowing how he didn't want to hurt Allie in the process, if he couldn't control it, he stayed in his human form.  
At least for now.  
"What are you going to do?" The other boy took a sip from the bottle of wine, the other one slowly pulling down Allie's underwear, her feeling as he slowly began to put one of his fingers inside her.  
"Let me go." She tugged away from him as he slid his finger inside her, her desperately trying to get away as Derek witnessed.  
"You shouldn't have done that." Derek couldn't control his anger anymore as he took down the one with the wine bottle, it falling to the ground, unbroken.  
"While he's fighting, we can have some alone time." Sticking in another finger, and another, he successfully put three fingers inside her, feeling around as he deepened inside.  
Grunting in pain, his grip on her wrist had gotten tighter, her almost surrendering to his touch, hoping he'd finish soon and get it over with. Just as his forth finger dug inside her, he was pulled from her, his fingers ripping out of her ass as she fell to the ground in pain, quickly pulling up her underwear and fixing herself. Just as she stood up, she noticed Derek fighting with one of them, trying to control his inner wolf as one of them escaped him, grabbing the wine bottle. Instead of swinging at Derek's head, he swung at Allie, hitting her head and cutting open her forehead a good one or two inches.  
Blood poured out, but Derek hadn't noticed as she fell to the ground, her slowly healing as the boy dropped on top of her, flipping her around.  
He'd get something out of tonight.  
Lifting up her dress, he hurried to pull down her underwear, undoing his jeans as he occupied himself with sticking in his fingers, pushing further inside as he could feel her protest. Just as his jeans were undone and he was pulled down his underwear, about to take a test run with her, a hand gripped his shoulder, throwing him backwards and crashing into his friend. Pulling back up her underwear as she had to do earlier, she made sure to keep her eyes on the boys, watching as they soon were unconscious.  
Standing, she collapsed in her lover's arms, crying as she had almost been raped.  
Twice.  
In one night.  
"I love you." She whispered into his chest, him holding her tightly as he whispered, "I love you, too."

Making her way across the lawn, her lover holding up up as she gripped his shirt, she leaned her head against him as she attempted to walk in her heels. Stopping, she took off her heels, holding onto him as she continued to walk, sighing as said whispered, "Scott'll kill me, won't he?"  
"Incorrect. He'll kill me first, then kill you. It is my fault that your drunk in the first place." He confessed, the front door getting closer as she gripped harder on his shirt.  
"Derek," She began to whisper, them standing at the front door as they stopped. "Could you come with me to my room?"  
"Allie, that might not be such a good idea." He told her, placing her steady as he leaned down to open the door, only for her hand to go over his.  
"Derek," Putting her fingernail, which now had turned into a claw, under his chin, she tilted his head upwards, their eyes meeting as she whispered, "I don't feel safe."  
Giving a small shake with her head, she knew she had convinced him to come with her to her room when he smirked, opening the door to help her inside before shutting the door.  
"You," Helping her upstairs, he listened as they reached the hall, turning towards her room as he listened to what she had to say. "Have the prettiest eyes in the universe."  
"You're drunk." Derek whispered, getting a better grip on her as he reached her room, him bending down to open the door before turning on the lights.  
"Allie, are you," Opening the door to his room, he watched as his younger sister was against Derek, him about to walk in when he saw Scott. "Home?"  
"Now, don't blame her. It was my fault she went over the top." Watching as Issac and Stiles came out behind Scott, he hurried over to his younger sister.  
"What exactly happened?" Watching his younger sister, look up at him, she whispered, "Derek was going to screw me."  
Giggling, she watched as he went from confused to upset, looking up at Derek as Issac's and Stiles' eyes widen at what she had said.  
"What the hell, Derek?" Scott shouted, no longer gripping his younger sister as he shoved him against the wall in anger.  
"Scott, she's drunk. Put her to sleep, hold her hair in the morning when she's throwing up, and don't tell her anything that happened tonight," Turning to look at Allie, he watched her start to walk into her room, him turning back to look at him. "She doesn't need to remember."  
"You are going to tell me what happened tonight tomorrow," Letting go of Derek, he peeked in his younger sister's room, saying, "And you are going to sleep."  
"Your lips are beautiful. You're cute when you talk." Everyone suddenly was surprised at what she had told him, him being more surprised than everyone else.  
Allie was hitting on Scott.  
His younger sister was hitting on him.  
The younger sister is hitting on the older brother.  
"Get some sleep, Allie." Shutting her door, he turned back to see everyone's eyes disappear from him, but he knew they had heard it.  
Even Stiles had.  
"You," Pointing at Derek, he said, "Go home."  
"And you two," Looking back to Issac and Stiles, he said, "Have to help me on how to protect my younger sister, alright?"  
"Dude, she's hitting on her brother. She needs more than protecting." Issac told her, not realizing where she had went for two whole years of her life.  
Like prison, but worse.  
"She just needs somebody for her." Scott looked back to his younger sister's door before shutting his, the sounds of Derek leaving in his ears.  
Good riddance.


	9. The Story Of The Silence

**The Story Of The Silence:**

One whole day since the night she had went on a date with her lover.

Yesterday she spent her morning puking her guts out.

And Scott was next to her every step of the way.

He told her that he couldn't remember what happened last night.

Or that he wasn't told what happened.

Allie thinks Scott was lying to her, but she didn't care.

She needed sleep.

Her eyes flickering open, she realized she was dressed in a Holster shirt, the background being a darkish red, a pair of Holster sweatpants, which were more like pajamas, but she called it her sweatpants, and her hair was twisted into a bun, a few stands falling out, but it was done in thirty seconds.

Or less.

Most likely less at the messiness of it.

If she spent a minute on it, it'd be perfect.

Well, pretty damn close to perfect.

Making her way over to her door, she still had her head pounding.

Stupid headaches.

Stupid hangovers.

That lasted two whole days.

Since the night she completely gotten drunk.

Drunk enough to forget what she said or did.

There was one thing that stuck out to her.

Scott let it slip on accident.

Apparently she hit on him last night.

About to hit on everyone else that was there.

And she was embarrassed once more.

Opening her door, she gripped the wall as she headed down the stairs, greeted by her mother.

It's been days since she actually has talked to her mother.

Almost weeks.

Possibly a month.

"How are you doing, Allie?" Her mother questioned, swinging her purse over her shoulder as she held her keys in her hand.

"Headache. Could you talk less?" The first time her mother acknowledged her being, her existence, and she blew it off because of a headache.

She wanted to tell her more.

But just couldn't.

She was weak.

And afraid.

And she absolutely hated it.

"Just tell your brother I'm working the night shift and will be home sometime around one in the morning tonight, alright?" Sighing, her mother left, the slamming of the door, her loud footsteps and the rattling of the keys in her ears.

Everything seemed to become a million times louder in her mind.

Then she began to think.

Could werewolves get drunk?

How could a werewolf get drunk?

It seemed possible, but unlikely.  
What if she was something else?  
After all, her wounds healed a hell of a lot slower than Scott's had or Derek's had.

They weren't even that serious sometimes.

She'd scratch her finger on a piece of glass and it'd take an hour or so to heal.

Turning around, she jumped as she saw her brother in front of her.

"Scott, am I a werewolf?" She questioned as her brother dropped the glass he was holding.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't you be a werewolf?" Scott didn't like her being a werewolf, but her being something else was awful.

He couldn't help her if she was something else.  
He was sure nobody could.

And he wanted to help.

"Well, for starters I don't heal as fast as werewolves are supposed to, or be anti-drunk when I psychically drink, and then Derek biting me when he wasn't an alpha. What does this make me?" Scott listened to what she had said, suddenly growing confused himself.

"Don't worry about it. It's probably just a different process because a beta bit you. I'll talk to Derek and see what his opinion is about it." Scott seemed to be in a hurry to leave, him not bothering to clean up the glass or have her to ask another question.

Something was wrong.

For the first time since she was born, she was freezing.

Not just winter freezing, because it can't snow in California.

It felt like she was living in Antarctica.

With no clothes on.

Pulling on an American Eagle sweatshirt over her Holster shirt, it fell down to her thighs, her feeling the coldness through her sweatshirt.

At that moment she fell.

Collapsed to the ground.

She couldn't breath.

She clawed at the ground, trying to stand up.

She barely made it down the stairs when she fell on her way down.

The only thing she was successful at was being used as a toy to get to someone.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, she began to crawl army style to the front door.

Her brother wasn't home.

Her mother wasn't home.

Her lover wasn't home.  
And if it wasn't his home then, it is now.

She knew she couldn't make it.

And so she thought of survival.

And then she howled, stretching upwards on her palms, letting out an ear piercing howl before falling to the floor, unable to do anything.

That few minutes where painful.

And it only stopped once she caved.

She gave in.

She wasn't weak anymore.

She was brave.

She held on.

She tried her hardest.

She didn't give in until the darkness started to fall over her eyes.

She caved when the darkness started to fall.

Maybe she wasn't weak anymore, but she was silenced.

She couldn't talk.

Or howl.

Or anything.

She was gone.

Somewhere.

She was somewhere where it wasn't cold.

Somebody was holding her.  
She was in their arms.

"Allie," The voice whispered in her ear, the warmth of the breath in her ear, her accepting it as it continued to whisper her name. "Allie."

Derek.

She recognized the voice as Derek's.

"Derek," Snuggling further into his chest, her eyes softly opened to find him with his arms wrapped around her in her bed. "Please tell me that you're here."  
"Of course I'm here. Why wouldn't I be here?" A feeling washed over her.

A new feeling.

A feeling of difference.

"You aren't real, are you?" She paused, listening to his heartbeat as it faintly pounded against his chest, barely being there.

"I'm here, yet I'm so far away. Why don't you just fall back asleep?" That's where she heard it.

His voice broke.

His voice never breaks.

Not even when he's sad or upset.

It wasn't him.

"What am I to you? To all of you," Pushing out of his arms, she turned to him, his eyes flashing into her's as she saw them sneak into a yellowish color, than a light blue, then a red, and then back to his hazel eyes. "Am I a toy to be played with?"

"Sweetheart," Putting his hand out, he brushed back her hair before cupping her cheek, whispering, "You have always been a toy."

Suddenly everything vanished, her feeling like she was dying.

And then reality hit.

Her eyes flickered around the room she was in.

It took her some time to realize it was her room.

Nobody was home.

There was no footsteps, or talking, or anything.

And it sure as hell wasn't freezing.

Fighting with the blanket, she managed to stand up.

Looking down, she saw what she was wearing.

Black skinny jeans.

Red layered shirt, sleeveless.

Hair pulled into a french braid.

When the hell did she do this?

She didn't care anymore.

Finding her iPhone, she dialed her brother's number.

"Scott," She breathed, hearing him on the other end before continuing. "Where are you?"  
"At school. I'm heading to class right now. Is there something wrong?" He didn't know what to think since the last few days have been a disaster.

"No, Scott. Everything's fine. I just missed you." This time she wasn't lying.

She missed her brother.

"I'll be home in two hours when school ends. Will you be okay until then?" Scott questioned, hearing her choke on the other end.

"I'll be fine." She was lying.

Her heartbeat sped up.

She was lying a little too much.

"You know I could always come ho-" Before he could finish, her heartbeat calmed down.

"Could you come home?" She couldn't lie anymore.

She desperately wanted him home.

She wanted to feel safe once more.

"Yeah, of course. Be there in ten minutes." Scott hung up, him agreeing as if he'd come home one way or another.

And he probably would.

Sitting on her bed, she looked up at Scott who was sitting in a chair in front of her.

"Sometimes I tell you everything's okay, like I did half an hour ago. Except everything wasn't okay, Scott. Nothing was okay. Nothing was fine," She felt like she was crying, but soon realized she was when she felt her brother's arms around her and her voice was watery. "I've done something awful, Scott."

She knew what she did.

What she felt.

And everything seemed to be true.

Except she didn't want it to be.

"What did you do?" Scott whispered in her ear, her completely surrounding him as he held her tightly, her heartbeat speeding up as she was afraid.

She was afraid.

Frightened.

Terrified.

"I stopped loving Derek." She felt him tighten his grip on her, almost like he was squeezing her.

"Why?" Scott questioned, but she could tell he didn't care.

Hell, he was happy.

"I remember what he's done. He's not safe enough. He's half the reason I end up with bloody scars and he didn't do anything the night he took me out to dinner. He just stood," Staring blankly, she remembered every single moment of it. "And watched."

"What happened?" Now he was angered, more than he needed to be.

Or maybe it was enough.

"He arrived at the dinner he had planned, which was a picnic at night in the woods next to the cliff where the full moon hung over us. God knows how drunk I was, but Derek was drunk, nevertheless drinking like I was, which was far more than I was supposed to. Hell, I wasn't even supposed to drink at all and could be arrested if I was caught or seen; underage drinking. He forgot how old I was and wanted to put it away, but I simply wouldn't let him," Her throat tightened as she fought through the tears, feeling hurricane Allie about to land. "These two boys came to where we were, and one wanted the bottle of wine. One of them didn't. He wanted me and decided to have me. He watched as he tried to get inside me, and he eventually did with his fingers. Derek had tackled him to the ground, but the other one decided to finish the job. He wanted something out of that night, and thought I was the way to it. He did the same that the other one did, but Derek had stopped him before they could push any further. I felt like he didn't want to save me by the way he watched them and me. What if he doesn't love me anymore and thought it was good riddance. What if he never loved me and was only using me to get to you, Scott? What if there is nothing left of me to be here?"

"Don't cry, Allie. He isn't worth the tears anymore. Never will he be worth the tears." Wrapping his arms around her tightly, he heard her heartbeat speed up, her crying pounding in his ears as he did so.

They had almost raped his younger sister.

And Derek Hale was the witness.

Derek Hale must die.

Half of the day in the McCall house was spent with one sibling crying herself to sleep, the other one planning their revenge on how to murder the witness of his younger sister's almost rape, and the mother not noticing what was happening with her children, her leaving for work.

Her brown eyes sparkled as she woken from her sleep, her rubbing a hand over her face.

She felt awful.

And she should.

She was a total bitch for throwing Derek under the bus; for saying she no longer loved him. How could she just pretend that what she honestly felt wasn't true? After all, she didn't ask him why he didn't help her earlier, but he at least did help, somewhat.

She was a bitch.

A total bitch.

And maybe she should have stayed in that prison they called a mental institution.

After all, she was a hell of a lot safe in there.

She didn't fall in love with Derek Hale.

Or get kidnapped.  
Or spill blood.

Or anything.

It was silence in there.

Pure silence.

And it felt nice.

Shutting her eyes, she knew what she had to do.

She had to go back.

Back to the prison.

Back to the mental institution.

Back to her hell.

Her black All-Star converse tapped on the ground as she made her way down the street. Stepping in ran puddles on the empty street, they splashed against her black skinny jeans, but nothing mattered. Turning, she lifted her head to see the mental institution high in the sky, almost like it was a million feet tall.

It was needed.

Walking from the street towards the door, her hand reached up towards the doorknob, twisting it as she opened it, walking inside. Looking around, the entrance was the same of how she remembered it, the check in and out desk being in the same spot with the same nurse that had been there since she was admitted.

"Allie, we haven't seen you since you were let out. How have you been?" Her name was Anna Melanie, one of the many nurses at the mental institution, and she reminded her of her mother.

Helping people.

Both helped people.

And she was kind.

A hell of a lot kinder to her than anyone else was in the institution.

"Anna, it's not working like it was supposed to. My family wasn't the same as they were two years ago, and now me being there affects everything. And then there is this feeling that if dying for me had happened, everything would be better. This is the closest thing to death that there is." Watching as she told Anna her story, her expressions were caught of every detail, and everything hurt as she spoke to her.

"Once you do this, only a person over eighteen can take you out. Are you certain this is what you want?" Some mental institutions would allow you, if you were to put yourself in, to tell them that you wanted out.

That wasn't how this mental institution ran.

"Positive." Allie confirmed, and so it was done.

Alexandria Raven McCall was the newest member of the mental institution.

At least newest if she hadn't counted being there for two years before.

**Name: **McCall, Raven Alexandria

**Age: **Fifteen years old

**Gender: **Female

**Reason: **Feels unneeded at home, wants to die

**Stay: **Uncertain

The typing of her form being filled out had scared her.

It sped her heartbeat up.

Closing her eyes, she remembered the last time she heard that typing.

Memories.

It was the time she was fighting her brother as the nurses began to take her.

And his expression had cared for her.

And it also told her they'd see each other soon.

Little did he know that he wouldn't see her in two years.

And her mother didn't have an expression on her face.  
She was too hurt by the thought of putting her daughter away to even move.

Nobody knew how long it'd be until they'd see her face once more.

Nobody knew two years later everything would change.


End file.
